


【犹耶/JCS2000】非常糟糕的缝针手法

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 大约19XX年背景，某个小城的黑帮打手和外来医生的故事。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系捏造注意。  
> 就很俗。  
> 更很慢。  
> OOC。  
> 我我我我我尽量。

#人物关系捏造注意。

————————————

枪声？

犹大听到枪声时转头。

一朵血花在他眼前炸开了。

犹大耳中嗡嗡作响。

10年间这个噩梦不断出现，提醒他:

你孤身一人。

水边有家咖啡馆，因为招牌设计得很好看，年轻人停在跟前想了想，决定点一杯咖啡休息一下。

尽管天气有些凉了，他还是走向了露天卡座，在一把大大的浅咖色阳伞下选了个座位，面向河流。

踩在木地板上的嘎吱声引起了同在某个卡座的别人的注意，但年轻人并没意识到，他把小巧的手提箱置于桌上平放好，立刻有人来招呼他。

服务生递给他菜单。"谢谢。"男人的声音很好听，让人感觉受过高等的音乐训练。他随意看了看，点了一杯拿铁。

等餐的工夫，他先是好奇地看看阳伞内部的骨架，然后又被飞近他的小鸟吸引了。

"你很面生，先生。"

一个声音打断男人的思绪。他转过头，透过镜片对上一双吓人的眼睛——粗看像深渊般黑暗，眼神既警惕又凶恶。但实际上，对面已经尽量让自己显得平和了。

"…你好，先生。"男人轻声回答。

对面没有回应的意思。于是男人继续说:"我刚来到这里没多久。"

第三句话就足以确定他是个外国人了。语调有些奇怪。隔着一张桌子的这个男人穿着陈旧的黑色皮衣，双手搭在扶手上驼背坐着。他脸上手上都带着新的伤，收拾得很敷衍，这让年轻人稍稍注目。

"先生，你是做什么的？"皮衣男子像在审讯。

年轻人回答:"我是医生。"

皮衣男子抬了抬眉毛，这个回答好像很令他满意，他重复道，"医生……"

这个皮衣男子看起来有点憔悴。年轻人意识到这的时候放松了些，状态不好的情况下，任谁都会看着很可怕。况且这人实际也很礼貌。

于是年轻人自我鼓励地笑了笑，伸手掏出口袋里的名片。但这个动作明显让皮衣男子再度紧张起来。年轻人举着名片愣了一小会儿。

——他以为我在取枪。年轻人额角渗出汗来了。刚刚入秋，天气这么美妙，自己为何突然遇见了一个恐怖的本地人呢？

"我是耶稣·基督。如您所见，我来自外国，本国语还有些生涩……这是我的诊所的地址，明天开业，就在两条街外。我只有一个人，所以不能出诊……"年轻人有些哆嗦地把名片放到两人中间的空桌上。

生涩。这个词也不是真的外语生涩的人能说得出的。

皮衣男子不置可否，没有取回那张名片，而是继续打量着耶稣。耶稣又习惯性看向男子头上的伤口——好像是被什么利刃割过去的，但他及时躲开，没有伤得很严重。服务生过来了，笑脸盈盈地为这位耶稣端上拿铁。耶稣道过谢后，看着服务生直接将名片拿过递给皮衣男子。

男子很留心地细看了一遍所有的信息。"谢谢你，基督先生。"道谢的样子像在威胁，皮衣男子起身收起耶稣的名片，"我们下次见。"

哦，下次！不必了先生！耶稣不太期待这句再见。

他端起拿铁尝了一口，味道很好，甜度适中。香浓的咖啡立刻冲淡了刚才那位沉郁男人造成的阴影，耶稣又开始享受起午后的美好景色。等他慢悠悠地喝完后，服务生过来收走杯子，对他说:"先生，有人帮您结过账了。"

"嗯？！"耶稣不解，"是刚才的那位吗？"想不到会是别人了。

"没错，先生。"服务生利落地收拾着桌子，"这附近的区域归他管，他叫犹大·以斯加略，您最好认识他，以后做生意方便些。虽然他看起来很吓人，但对这儿的人还挺好的。"

耶稣糊涂了。"什么……什么管辖？"

服务生耸耸肩:"本地的黑帮。城东南这边第六区第八区是他的地盘。"服务生捧着盘子走开了。

黑帮。好吧，知道了后就觉得显而易见。耶稣虽然有些惊讶，但也接受了。这里看来不如他上一个停留的城市那么安全。可是即便如此，他也希望能久留一段时间，他对新租的房子很满意。

耶稣叹了口气，想起自己一直想饲养一只宠物——特定来讲，他想要一只猫。如果生活允许……什么时候能不再这样颠簸了呢？

猫的话题让他有些感伤。他站起身，一丝不苟地轻扫了一遍外套的驼色风衣，然后提起箱子走了。风很大，他的金发被吹得凌乱，下次出门要戴一顶帽子才行。

犹大·以斯加略今天的心情不是很好。或者说，近三天他一直很难受。如果再有一点火星来撩拨他，他可能当场就爆炸了。

每年到这个时候，帮派里多少都会出事，仿佛就是故意让他不得安宁。三天前他被拿着刀的醉汉砍了一下，最后他差点打死那家伙。但相应的，他半张脸都是血，过往的人都吓怕了。

今天他的老板亚那又因为他放过了一个欠账还不起的十几岁小孩责骂他。

"我不明白，你从他那能扣出多少油水？赚钱的门路有的是。"犹大激动地砸着桌子，毫不在意所谓上下级身份，"你他妈是不是真有什么特别爱好，诱骗小孩很开心吗？"

旁边的该亚法立刻起身。他很壮实，一站起来几乎触到房檐，像一堵墙拔地而起。该亚法对犹大的不敬十分不满:"最好注意你的语言！混蛋东西！"

亚那则岿然不动，依然端坐在桌前。他发灰的皮肤和突出的骨头使他看起来不像人类，无端的做作姿态也没有让人感到丝毫优雅。他开口，声音尖锐得像某种鹰隼:"犹大，你的行为最好控制在一定范围里，也就是在我的要求之内。我不想在这么多年后还浪费口舌和你讨论这个问题。你是否太自以为是了些，以为这种小事我不会过问？不要认为你能随意主宰什么，你是我的手。"

该亚法接着大声嚷嚷起来:"小子，最好想清楚家族给了你多少！不然你现在会在哪！连气也喘不了一口了吧？这样的恩情你用一生能够报偿就算你走运了！"

"家族"，他们是这么称呼这个组织的。外面的人管他们叫审判之门——听起来像某种邪教。而实际意义上，这地方和邪教也没什么差别。犹大讽刺地笑了，该亚法在吵什么？家族的恩情？那是什么东西，世界上有那种玩意吗？这个时候他犹大又不是家族的一条狗，而是被家族的“恩情”眷顾着的"成员"了？

犹大看着亚那惨白的脸，黑色的大衣，银白的手套和围巾——从来不系上结，他忽然心生某种看法。然后他以轻松而有点疑问的语气说：“你这身可以直接进棺材了？”想想亚那躺在棺材里，手中假模假式地拿着一本经典，周围铺上一层黑白玫瑰，犹大会为那个情形发自内心地鼓掌的。

亚那眯起了眼睛。犹大不知道那代表什么，现在他只是不再想争论了，尤其该亚法那个脑子空空的家伙还喊个不停。该亚法才是亚那训练最得当的狗，凶残的本性被亚那勒在项圈里，没有同意他绝不随便动手——当然也只是在亚那面前，如果这条疯狗当时没擅自咬人，一切也不至于到今天。

犹大感到恶心，冲着该亚法的眉心开枪的幻觉又从他脑海里闪过，真实得仿佛发生过千次万次。如真有恶魔存在，他一定在此时为犹大献枪。犹大咆哮着狠捶了一把桌子，不顾该亚法的叫嚷，转身出去了。

亚那十指交叉，鼻子里哼了一声。该亚法啐了一口，看向亚那等着他开口。"驯化不怎么得当。"亚那总结道。

犹大漫无目的走了很久，直到腿脚发酸。他停在路边颓然坐下时，已经到下午了，又是个平常的不吃午饭的一天。

这是个没什么人的小巷子。他点起一支烟吸了一口，然后把它平放在身边。背后的那栋楼里有个小女孩弹起了吉他，断断续续演奏了一首某个流亡民族的曲子。她跟着唱起来。

_“何处是我故土？母亲啊，请不要哭泣。”_

犹大听着脑袋一片空白。何处是我故土？此处是我故土，但我什么都没了。犹大很少因为这种东西失落，仿佛什么都没有才是正常、正确的。一直以来，他自以为是他不配，哪怕真的有神或者什么力量可以施舍他，他也会主动逃开“获得”什么东西，因为这使他害怕。环抱着什么东西就会担心它摔碎，担心它摔碎就会真的摔碎……对犹大来说是这样，他摔碎过太多东西了，现在他什么都不去碰。

他点起的那根烟为了纪念某个人，今天是那家伙的祭日。这么一看，已经10年了，犹大为亚那他们效力了太久了，难不成这还不够还掉欠款吗。我的兄弟，我的家人，犹大满是伤口的手拾起那根烟吸了起来，一副落魄相。人生中第一次，他对自己说:我现在想逃离这个垃圾生活了。

然后下午，他回到自己的辖地，在咖啡馆空虚的坐着。他在那里看到了耶稣。

一个相貌出众的外来者。金发耀眼。目光对上的时候他想和他聊聊，但那人看似被犹大吓到了。犹大很擅长把事情搞砸，这点他从不让自己失望。他试图对这位游客笑笑，但那人的脸色越来越难看了。

“我是医生。”

他的回答很有意思。

帮派里几乎人人有自己指定的私医。没人会真的信任自己的同事，那些家伙连介绍女人的品味都不能轻易相信。也没人会透露自己的医生是谁，而那些倒霉的医师如果被两个帮派分子选中提供救助的话，三个人里总得死伤一个，听起来倒像什么白痴戏剧。他们对私人医生的要求极高，比甄选伴侣还严格，尽管在10年间，这个城市从没出现过医生背叛帮派分子的事。

犹大不一样。他没有固定的医生，也不找伴侣。伴侣牵扯后腿，如果到关键时刻，他还得内心煎熬一下再送伴侣下地狱，想想就觉得不必了。而医生，他从来都选最近的，托这个工作的福，城东南的地图几乎印在他脑子里，搜寻医院不是什么麻烦事。即使他知道，这个医生是谢尔的医生，那个医生是劳伦斯的医生。

这位新来的医生看起来没有说谎，且名片上的店铺地址确实是长期出租的一间两用双层公寓。根据他的了解，私医大多有这种财力，半年没开张的房主捡便宜了。很好，一个关系网非常干净的医生，除了看起来有些年轻......希望他擅长外科。犹大清楚亚那没那么轻易点头让他离开，那他就需要做好打算了，这个医生说不定能派得上用场。

犹大觉得自己足够礼貌了，虽然耶稣的动作让他条件反射地想要向对方举枪，但他还是止住了。耶稣手持名片发抖的样子让犹大有些尴尬，最后，谈话没有谈成，气氛仿佛卧底条子的街头审讯。走的时候他顺便为医生买了单。

结果下一个夜晚，他就开始怀念这位医生了。他爬到诊所门口的时候，天空呈现浅淡的蓝紫色，诊所不出意料地紧闭着大门，里面有一盏开着的灯，把犹大脸上的血照亮。他安静地扒在门上，耳朵里满是蝉声。过了一会，楼内响起了迟疑的脚步声，但犹大早已晕过去了。


	2. 02

虽然从上一个城市过来花了一整天，但是耶稣还是尽量迅速收拾好了新租的诊所，并在7号这天开业了。当然，当天并没有忙到不可开交的程度，附近的居民也很慎重，除了几个好奇溜进来的孩子外，就只有一位营养不良的女性来就诊了。

那些孩子都很活泼。耶稣和他们聊了一会，大多是一些想象力的话题，他和孩子们没什么隔阂。他翻箱倒柜给他们找出来一些糖果——他的行李里面本来没有这些。然后，等孩子们欢快地跑出去后，他又从之前没开封的箱子里先后掏出了熏香、没拆掉标签的新外套、两打外汇、一块堪称高级的手表、一本《一看就懂的东方武学秘籍》......一瞬间他怀疑自己拿错了别人的东西。他动身之前明明检查过行李，这些都是怎么放进来的……

耶稣坚持营业到晚上9点钟，虽然无人赏光。但是对于一个姑且还算富足的大夫来说，没病人不算坏事。他是真正理想化的医生，发自内心地期盼着有一天所有的疾病都将消失。

他仔细检查了门窗，然后只在一层留了一盏灯，上楼去了。透过不怎么遮光的窗帘能隐约看到他在二楼挑灯夜读。运营私人诊所的医生基本都不会停止学习，因为他们总会面对各种奇奇怪怪的病症。阅读开始前他常规性地擦擦手擦擦眼镜，然后摊开用于记录的笔记本。

零点。耶稣像机器一样准时摘下眼镜。然后他走进盥洗间。过了一会，他平躺到床上，为没什么进展的一天总结——今天风平浪静，没出事。这个被黑帮管辖的地区还算平稳。

——黑帮。他回想起昨天在咖啡馆的见闻。耶稣知道犹大的身份后，甚至还以为自己需要向他缴纳什么费用，不过事实并非如此，那位先生今天没有露面。说真的，尽管当时耶稣被吓到了，但如果他能来的话，耶稣很想和他说说话，并且看看他的伤口。

一点半的时候，楼下好像有什么动静。

耶稣先怀疑了一下是否是幻听，再次感受到声响后，他立刻披上风衣起身下去。

耶稣也不是第一次碰到夜间求助的病人，从这个角度来说他很胆大，比起突然在一楼看见穷凶极恶的匪徒来说，他更怕错过一个能拯救的病号。

他下楼时已经望见玻璃门外有个人趴着，他惊呼一声跑了过去。

亚那和往常没什么不同，他对该亚法说：“驯化不怎么得当。除掉吧。否则麻烦只是徒增了——我们还需注重在别的事上。”

该亚法先是摆出震惊的脸，然后就很得意地坐下了：“早该如此了，你犹豫得也太久了！我说过这废物迟早碍你的事——碍我们的事！哼哼，随随便便少个人‘父亲’也不会说什么的，我现在去解决了他？”

该亚法明显兴奋起来了，他吸了口气，整个人如同等到心仪的猎物，只待亚那点头。但亚那若有所思，十指交握在关节上搓来搓去：“用其他的办法。”

“什么？我去崩了他，三秒钟都不用！而且这种事随便能找出多少理由，你嫌麻烦吗？！我来找替罪羊！”

亚那不屑地冷哼出声：“不能让‘父亲’起任何疑心，该亚法。我们手上有必要保持干净！否则在我们向‘父亲’用武之前，所有的准备将会功亏一篑！”

该亚法翘着腿倚到靠背上，粗话轻声消失在空气里。该亚法不喜欢计划，他想动手只是因为动手使他快活。尤其是他厌恶犹大到一定程度了，十分想看看那个张狂的家伙怎么死。但亚那此时却不同意。

该亚法手敲着桌子：“那你要怎么办！”

“让‘他们’杀他，城西那边的。”

耶稣没时间关心自己还在赤足，他全部精力都在为犹大处理身上的伤。这些伤来自不同的武器，有的是利刃，有的是钝器。耶稣仿佛重历了当年在学校的首次实操考试一样，开始时甚至手忙脚乱，差点打碎了杯子。

若是有个助理就好了。他对自己说。但耶稣也不敢雇佣助手，在之前落脚的城市，或再之前落脚的城市，他都招聘过助理医师，但往往他们无法忍受诊所里“偶发”的“灵异现象”，或三天两头的威胁信，或那些来诊所闹事砸店的人。所有的助理医师都干不长久便辞职，最后他不再考虑雇佣帮手了。不养猫也是同样的理由。为什么我要承受这一切呢？耶稣时而会不甘地攥起拳头，也许直到我死，这些纷扰才会停止。

犹大已经称不上配不配合了，还好耶稣一直能确定他留有意识。他在梦呓，耶稣听到他说"求你……"

"坚持住，先生，马上就好了。"耶稣和他说话，也像在和自己说话。他一直相信语言有一定的力量。

4个小时后耶稣终于能坐下休息了。好在犹大体格不错，虽然估摸有几处骨裂但幸好并不严重，而且失血量不算太大——满脸的血迹大约都是别人的，这令耶稣哭笑不得。希望犹大接下来能够好好静养。但愿。

耶稣未曾考虑救治此人是否会给自己招来麻烦，他把犹大的东西稍微收拾了一下——犹大携带的只有一包香烟和一枚挂在链子上的金属戒指，锈迹斑斑，到处是划痕。仔细回忆的话，在咖啡馆见面时，犹大颈上确实挂着一条链子，只是当时耶稣的注意力不在那上面。

犹大没带武器，通常藏匿刀具的几个地方也都是空的。不知是遗失了还是根本没有。他空手和人斗殴吗？

耶稣想站起来，但一起身又跌坐下去了。他对自己说，好的，就稍微休息一下，然后在那坐着睡着了。他本来想去吃点东西的。

天亮了，早起的商贩在街上来回。室内没有通风，犹大在闷热的湿气里被噩梦长久地摄住，终于也到了尽头。在梦里他好像一直被什么怪物缠搅，那东西拥有巨大的触手，在背后抓住他的四肢，钳住他。他无法移动，无法呼吸，甚至无法因恐惧而尖叫。徒劳地挥动胳膊，他却不能移动毫分，那怪物嘶叫着用力卷动触手，清脆的折断声响起，犹大的手臂整个失去了力量。他低着头，放弃挣扎，触手渐渐在他脖子上绕死，然后一圈一圈向上，勒住他的口、鼻，挤压他的眼眶，犹大有如浸泡于沼泽。此时，一柄粗糙锋利的触手像树枝一样伸入犹大口中，没什么障碍地斜着捅穿了犹大的脑子。脑浆和别的什么东西顺着脸上的孔洞流下，滴滴答答。很像制作木乃伊的第一个步骤。犹大想。

他睁开眼睛的时候整个人还算平静，虚构的怪物的重量和压迫感一下消失，他首先感到身体十分轻松。以及"还活着"。而下一个瞬间，所有感官正常运作，他痛苦地长出了一口气。

浑身上下无一处不痛，他破音一般哼唧起来，嘴内里的伤也裂开，口中满是熟悉的血腥气味。他缓缓卷起了身体，团成一个球。"呃啊……"轻微挪动使他感受到每寸皮肤都被拉扯。大脑猛然收到了各种反馈信号，呕吐感、抽筋、偏头痛一齐涌上。他手摸向前额，大颗大颗的汗珠揩掉后是烫的。

挣扎的声响惊动了耶稣，他直接摔倒。

耶稣跪在地上手支撑住自己，但他耳边擂鼓般的心跳声差点让他当场昏厥。心悸、眼前发黑，接下来是耳鸣，那种实验室将要爆炸的机械警告音——他在医学院的时候曾经亲历，他的表兄也在......等他静坐一会恢复了精神，犹大已经面如死灰，咳嗽一声都会两肋生疼了。

"你还好吗？先生？"耶稣挪过去问他。为了保持站着的姿势，耶稣手握着病床的床沿。

犹大哑着嗓子说:"看看你自己吧，医生。"

耶稣摇摇头，从旁边拉过一把椅子坐下，深呼吸了几次。他大概只睡了1个多小时，此时眼睑在抗争着不要合拢。"你需要止痛药吗？"他问。

"不用了，估计你会拿错。"

耶稣被逗笑了，尽管苍白的脸看上去令人难受。

"我的东西在吗，医生？"犹大很关切地问道。

耶稣点点头:"完好无损，先生......"他将清洁过的戒指连同项链拿过来，交到犹大没法抬起的手上。

"伴侣的赠物吗？"

犹大单手摸了摸戒指。"谢谢你，医生。你介意帮我点一根……"

"介意。"医生冷着脸打断他，"这是医院。况且我要求你在静养期间戒烟。"

"……"犹大不语了。情况莫名其妙变得不对，这位医生的性格原来是这样的吗？

"我建议你住院一段时间。好在你身体不错，失血不多……"耶稣向后捋了捋头发，自己清醒了一会，就开始喋喋不休地报道犹大的情况。专业领域让耶稣很放松。

此时病床上的不是一位帮派成员，而是一位需要看护的病人。犹大动弹不得，翻了个白眼静听着。医生的每句话在他耳中都约等于"你没事"，等耶稣一长串大病小灾说完后，他甚至加了一句"你的脊柱有些侧弯，这方面我不太擅长，你最好去比较专业的医院科室看看。"

犹大装出一副真诚的样子向他颔首:"感谢你，我会的。——除了住院。"

耶稣笑着摘下眼镜擦了擦。

犹大在二楼踱步，睡衣和室内鞋弄得他很不舒服。他在听到“住院”二字时，自以为这诊所不可能这么规模化，医生只是随口一说。假装听从意见，然后开溜——但这计划好像失败了。然后他听到耶稣在楼下对他说:"以斯加略先生？"

"我在，怎么了医生？"他胳膊搭在栏杆上，触碰时刺痛让他疼歪了脸，但他握住了伤口处没出声。三流默剧演员。

"我想你躺着比较好。"

"......我在康复训练。"犹大尽量正常发声回话。

“…...好的，只要你不乱动我的笔记，好吗？书你可以随意阅读，请注意书签的位置......”

“当然了，亲爱的医生。”犹大百无聊赖地打断他，走向了医生的书桌。

如果他必须留在这里——也未尝不可，毕竟该死的亚那一定在满城搜寻他了。犹大坐到桌前，随手翻翻耶稣的书堆，某本书中掉出了什么东西。是折叠起来的纸张，犹大将它拾起来，意会到这就是所谓的书签，而他已经把书页完全拨乱了。

他把纸张铺平，这居然不是一张草稿，而是一封信件。

_“给我的儿子：_

_如果你接到这份文书，想必我已经被谋杀了，而你知晓......”_

喔喔喔。犹大把几张纸叠好夹回书中。他没有继续窥探下去的意愿了。但这东西像一根刺在视野的角落里，你很难不去想它。犹大反复思索着他看到的这句“想必我已经被谋杀了”，最终得出结论——这是医生在写的小说。毕竟那封“信”的字体和耶稣医学笔记上的如出一辙，他既没有被谋杀，也大概没有儿子。这封信在书里夹了很久了，边角都破破烂烂的，必然是某个未完成的作品罢了。


	3. 03

等病人道谢离开后，犹大从二楼走下来，脸上的表情不怎么好看。

耶稣收拾了一下桌上的东西。"怎么了，先生？你身体好些了吗？"

"你就是这样行医的？"犹大板着脸看着他。

耶稣呆住了:"……唔，你具体指的是？"

"刚才复诊的那个女人…你给了她多少？"犹大的表情越来越不耐烦了。

"两枚银币，还有三天用量的……"耶稣迅速背诵起自己开的药，一丝不苟。

犹大点着头听完所有药名:"她是这附近的惯偷，尊敬的基督医生。你最好清点一下你的药品。"

耶稣皱起眉头，查看了病人座位附近的置物，很明显少了一些绷带酒精之类的东西。"…她怎么做到的？"

"术业有专攻，先生——但别再称赞她了。还有下次别放她进来。"犹大倚在墙上，双手抱臂，看起来在严肃地吓唬耶稣，但实际上只是他站不太住了。

耶稣有点不悦地深呼吸了一次，然后平静地说:"她是病人。"

"她不是什么好人，这附近没有人同情她，因为她就算感谢你帮助也会毫不客气地偷你的钱！"

耶稣站起来，大步走到犹大面前:"我是医生！我们不能因为病人的身份或者好坏来挑选他们！退一步说，'好'的标准何在？因为她不够'好'而拒绝救治，那么你呢？你在标准线之上吗？你想评价她，先要知道自己是否清白！"

这种话明显会激怒听者，但犹大并不在意自己被评价是否清白，他不清白，且无所谓。他愤怒的是其他层面。

"你是医生！你确实是！"犹大完全没有被切近的耶稣吓到，一贯从容地瞪着耶稣愤怒的脸，加重了"医生"这个字眼，"你得知道你不是慈善家！你为一个骗子小偷开药还甚至给她钱？！你开门营业是为了散财吗？那我真惊讶你能租得起老弗雷迪的房子！现在我已经让你知道她是谁了，如果你不想再损失东西就别让她进来！如果她恰好偷了东西导致别的病人被耽误了呢？！"

耶稣肩膀沉下去，不想与犹大争执，他试图等犹大自发冷静一些，同时放低了声音说:"我会看住她不让她再偷东西了。我会保证诊所的资源齐备。可是身体状况不会骗人，她也许是骗子小偷，但她确实病了。"

言下之意就是他以后也不会拒绝治疗那个女人。犹大明确了耶稣的意思，无奈地哼了一声。

耶稣明显和犹大重点不同。犹大不想再重复医生也需要挣钱生活之类的话了，毕竟他已经充分认知到这位漂亮的医生有多幼稚和理想主义。种种迹象都表明他出身显赫，生活富裕。但他为何来到这个小城，还有那封信，那个"小说"——

犹大摇摇头，清空了思考。他不在乎。医生有什么样的背景，他不关心，不需要沾染额外的麻烦。毕竟他还需要应对狗日的亚那。

不愉快的对话结束后，犹大很自觉地从耶稣眼前消失了。耶稣接待病人时，他都待在二楼不动，反正他现在是在此"藏匿"，干脆也别让附近的人看到比较好。等他的"住院"结束，他得直奔亚那的办公室崩了他和该亚法，哪怕最后他也得跟着玩完。

犹大很早就认为自己随时可以死，他自从15岁以来一直觉得自己是条虫子，没什么用，还令人厌恶。所以他每次出入危险都很坦荡，有时候甚至期待死在争斗中，只要够利落便好。但他偏偏命硬，苟活到了现在。最近两年他经常睡前祈祷，希望自己死在梦里。

——唯有这一次。

犹大紧握中指关节。唯有这次，亚那陷害他，让他几乎被"风暴"的人残杀，他不能甘心地死。

他本来已经在亚那处了，在他开口提辞职前，亚那先教他去做一桩接应，其他事等回来再说。

他本来选了几个好手同行，没想到亚那确实舍得下成本，连同这几位一起葬送了。天知道这里面哪个收了亚那的好处，把犹大接应的装备换成了"风暴"的货——尽管交接和回城中途犹大四次检验过。当"风暴"的人打开箱子时，犹大"啧"声惊叹起来。

里面甚至有条胳膊，看纹身是犹大昨天上午找过的中间商。这下犹大成为了罪犯。

成为罪犯本来需要一个过程的，但是毕竟帮派分子喜欢精简程序。

"我这里没问题，都很顺利。"

耶稣说话的声音把犹大吵醒了。他揉揉眼睛，从书桌前起身。浑身受伤使得他嗜睡。

他忘记自己腹部有多少口子，自然地伸了个懒腰。于是下一秒他捂住伤口蹲下去。

"你们呢？情况还好吗？——不，别这样想，我希望你们安稳地生活。"

"雅各回去看了他的父亲吗？叫他回去看看吧。我希望他不要和你们胡闹。"

"啊，玛丽，你好吗？好的……好的。那些东西我都收到了。不不，不必了，谢谢你，玛丽……也谢谢彼得的书。"《一看就懂的东方武学秘籍》……耶稣默念一遍，这我不可能学得来。

通过电话，犹大不知道耶稣具体说的是什么，大概是他的家人吧。他果然有家人。有家人但独自在外？

犹大挠挠后脑勺。自己越来越多虑了。

亚那皮手套外的钢笔打到该亚法手背上，该亚法毫不掩饰愤慨地哼了一声，站起身出去了。

很多年前，"风暴"的希律曾向审判之门的家主——被称为"父亲"的人——示好过，那时候亚那刚刚被吸纳进组织。

现在情况好像发生了变化。两个都在觊觎"父亲"的人正对视着彼此。

有一个瞬间亚那甚至觉得不如和他联手。但这个提议也被下一秒的自己否决了。他看着希律微笑的脸——就像一块面具，把所有真实想法隔离开。他们两个合作根本不可能撼动"父亲"，没人会真的出力的。等他转头把枪口指向希律，"父亲"就会立刻斩杀他们。

"父亲"老了。年轻时他确实是个英雄，这个破败的城市全靠他振兴起来。但现在他很少露面，大多数事件都交由亚那同一层级的各种人处理。城里的每个人大概都在排队等着杀掉"父亲"——这之中八成以上的人接受过父亲的慷慨和恩惠。

希律手握着一本薄薄的小册子，无趣地翻阅着，伸出食指弹了一下。

"来吧，高贵的、高傲的亚那，请你说说。"希律仿佛下一秒要唱起歌来了，姿态古怪，这在亚那眼中十分令人不适，"这件事你需要解释给我听。我这惹人怜爱的受害人。"

"如您所见，责任人逃走了。"

希律点着头，伸手示意亚那说下去，但亚那并不领情。于是他提高声音。"伟大的'法利赛人'！！"希律双手展开，"唉，这是什么时候的称号了？你真的是法利赛人之一吗？据我所知——不。"

"这个团体确实所余不多了，但与此事件无关。"

希律哈哈笑起来:"可你太过敷衍了，亚那。责任人为什么要偷盗我们的货物，他又为什么杀那位值得信赖的中间商？"

亚那的表情动作抓不到任何的破绽。"我不知道，先生。这个犹大·以斯加略一直不是听从规劝的部下，他毫无荣誉，不关心亲族，除了混乱，没什么东西能打动他。现在，审判之门已经第一时间宣布他是背叛者，我们的人在四处搜查他。"

"你真亲切，"希律补充道，"我的人也同样说，这样的人怎么能轻易放过呢？——那么他在哪，高贵的亚那，你有什么可提供的内容吗？"

希律身后像钢铁般戳着的副手此时转了转眼睛，没人发现。

"他在您的管辖区刚好有一幢安全屋，但我不清楚具体的位置，需要您的人去捉他了。"

好极了。希律的辖区。亚那知道但不确定地点。真是无懈可击。亚那当然不会给希律提枪质问的机会。

希律拿到没意义的情报，结束了没意义的问责，动身离开亚那的属地。亚那左右都是些废话。

"这假法利赛人。"希律半唱半念，"连偏爱他的那位中间商也下手了，真是冷血心性！可畏可怖！"

他的副手压低身体，对希律说会尽快找到亚那的破绽。希律问:"那么这位替罪羊的安全屋要去看看吗？那无辜的被遗弃者。"

副手主张不用希律亲自过问。

希律用小册子扇起风:"没错——这光头真是令人生厌，我不愿再为此劳心了，有的是机会处理他。还是继续去找我思念的人吧，他已经到此处，却让我失了踪迹，他真是愈发聪慧了。"

"医生？"

尽管医生总是对病人太过慷慨，但犹大也不再说什么了。一天结束，诊所闭门了，耶稣才准备晚饭。

犹大进退两三回，问:"我来帮忙？"

"不不，"耶稣迅速摇头，"你是病人。坐在那等等我吧。"他的语气里已经没有对白天那番争论的不满了。

犹大于是顺从的坐着。

晚餐进行到一半时，犹大觉得自己又要惹耶稣生气了，只有他周身的气氛变得紧张起来。他掂量再三还是放下了盘子。

"医生……"现在他不知道扫兴的话怎么开口了，白天那种质询的勇气好像一点不剩。

耶稣嘴里嚼着面包看着他。

"我得说……我欠你一条命。"

"别这样说，我不需要你额外回报我。付诊费就足够了。"

"不……因为我确实还需要去做点事……这次真的感谢你。我会回报你的，你需要什么就对我说。"

"我想要50万枚银币。"耶稣面无表情地开着玩笑。

冷场了几秒。犹大若有所思地盯着白色桌布。

"好，问题不大。我只需要一年时间。"他看向耶稣。

耶稣笑得前仰后合。"不，我现在可以后悔吗？我想换换这个愿望。"

犹大叹了口气，自知被耍了。"——还有，你不能再给那些孩子糖了。"

他本以为耶稣会立刻反驳，至少也是甩个脸色给他，但耶稣都没有，他如一张纸那么平稳。

"虽然那好像是件好事。"犹大摸着后颈说，"你总给他们这些东西的话，他们就会一直来找你要。如果你走了，或者不给他们，他们也已经形成了索要的习惯。"

医生一言不发地等着后文，犹大看不出他在想什么。

于是他继续说:"这个破地方有两派……即使光说审判之门，王八蛋也多得是，更别提'风暴'的人了。这些家伙之中会有人……给那些孩子毒品。他们没什么底线。"

听到那个词耶稣倒吸了一口气。

"就用糖，或者别的东西。只要那群混蛋选定这些小孩子，让他们上钩，他们就不得不成为帮派的奴隶，作恶，争斗，还会早早挂掉。"

"有父母的……会好一些，但是你也见到了，这儿其实到处都是孤儿。这地方一直没怎么变过——也许表面看起来还不错，但其实根本没救了。"

耶稣感到呼吸不畅快。

他摸着胸口低着头，好像在发抖又好像没有。

"我没想正当化什么……我恨毒品……仅此而已。我也是个混蛋。你说得很对，医生，我杀过人，不止一个，可我却瞧不起那个小偷…我本来就不清白，我不配……"犹大的声音慢慢低了下去。

"我…知道了。"耶稣颤栗着回答，"我不会再给他们了。"

犹大静默地在一旁看着，以防耶稣需要什么。耶稣忽然抬头:"我好像一直在做错事。自以为很正确的错事。"

"哈，实际上出毛病的不是你，是这个扭曲的破烂地方。我没责怪你……"犹大立刻笨拙地安慰起他来，但没意识到耶稣所指的"一直"比自己想象得更久远。

"犹大，"耶稣苦涩地呼唤他的名字，"其实没有人是清白的。"

那你呢？犹大没有问出声。


	4. 04

犹大和耶稣分别被亚那和希律惦记着，但这家诊所还没有很快被人查到。一来附近的人没有见过犹大进出，二来希律的人之前失去了耶稣的踪迹。 

耶稣不能说完全放心。他从上一个城市出发时，跟着商旅的队伍。那时候有人在跟踪他。他已经习惯了那些无休止追踪的幽灵，也锻炼出来甩掉他们的本事了。他和商队的人聊天，大家都很喜欢这个有礼貌的漂亮医生，暗中帮助他摆脱了那些家伙。

最后一个他确定的跟踪者耳朵下方有一颗痣，但整个下午，耶稣没有看到过那个人。

他坐在桌前想着这件事，以至于直接忽略了犹大靠近的声音。 

这是犹大逗留在诊所的第二天，他将近11点才起来，灌进鼻孔的消毒液气味使他清醒。他坐起身时先感到眩晕，好像宿醉的次日那种感受，于是又仰面躺倒，在床上揉搓面颊。

诊所里异常安静。他意识到这时弹起上身，回身摸向枕头下方——没有。该死。他忘了这是诊所。 

而他目力所及之处连能称为武器的东西都无一件。他咬咬牙贴着墙根向外移动。等视野将将能窥视到楼下时，他集中注意力向下探头，只是看到耶稣雕塑一般在阳光里坐着发呆。犹大撇了撇嘴。

耶稣在思考着什么，直到犹大走到他旁边。 

"早上好，先生。" 虽然不早了。

"早上好，犹大。"耶稣转过头来，带着惯常的微笑看向他，"你今天感觉怎么样？" 

实在是训练有素，犹大心想。"很好，先生。你在想什么？" 

耶稣手越过眼镜下缘揉了揉眼睛:"没什么……"他似乎想说些什么搪塞过去，但一时语塞紧张起来。犹大接着问:"那我能‘出院’了吗？"

犹大伸手摸向口袋。但这病号服没有口袋。 

耶稣摘下眼镜起身:"医院禁止吸烟。但你需要我为你找一套衣服吗?" 

犹大看着耶稣从一口满盛非日用品的箱子里翻找出一套男装交给自己。这明显是医生本人的，风格和他在外穿的风衣别无二致。虽然这套衣服连标签都没摘掉。 

耶稣很期待这身时装的效果，犹大只能硬着头皮换上。其结果不出所料，无论是西裤还是衬衫，以及下摆过长的灰蓝色外套，都够让犹大窒息的了，犹大平日只穿强韧且便于行动的衣物，这装束套上后他几乎只能直直立着，动弹不得。耶稣的上衣尺寸比犹大小一圈，衬衫浆好的领子仿佛一只手摸在犹大颈上，使他发痒；同时他只要稍一动作，肩膀和腋下就一齐收紧。 

"饶了我吧。"犹大总结道。其实睡衣还挺舒服的。 

"尺寸勉强合适。"耶稣可称满意地点点头。 

"你称这为合适吗？" 

"我已经为你选了最宽松的一套了。" 

"你真贴心，医生。"犹大无奈中干笑出声。

等耶稣出门采购离开后，犹大先是把外套扔到一边，衬衫领口袖口的扣子都松开，两边袖子卷到手肘，整齐收好毫无褶皱的下摆抽出来散在外面。然后他开始摸索失物。在搜寻了10个柜子后，他从一个药箱后面掏出了久违的烟盒。

等耶稣回来时，犹大正双手交叠仰卧在沙发上，嘴里叼着没有点燃的香烟。

"医院禁止吸烟。"耶稣笑着说。

"所以——我能‘出院’了吗？"他起身揉揉脸，失去尼古丁的支撑令他无法振奋。

"至少要等到你的伤好起来……你准备去哪？"耶稣坐回桌后，尽量不动声色。

"嗯，"犹大看向地面，瞳仁左右转了几回。街上有人在喊叫着什么。 

"我说什么梦话了吗？"代替回答的是另一个问题。他虽然没有确切的印象，但基本知道自己又在复读10年间的噩梦了。 

耶稣被狡猾的犹大问住，诚实回答："是的。犹大。你昨天做梦时说要杀了‘亚那’。" 

"那怪我把该亚法给忘了。向你介绍一下，他们是我的老板，杀人放火的恶徒，也是恶徒的教唆者。" 

耶稣轻轻皱眉，无心与他玩笑:"犹大，你不能去。" 

犹大不想对耶稣解释那个冗长的故事，况且没什么必要。他说:"医生，我睡相不好打扰了你，但我想不必再同你说明更多了。也许现在这么说很无耻，毕竟我来到这多少已经算把你卷进来了……对此我向你道歉，医生，我会尽快离开的。" 

他看得出来耶稣很失望。 

"我之前说的依然有效，如果你需要我为你做什么的话。" 

"我并不在意你带来了什么麻烦！我希望你不要去找亚那寻仇。"耶稣声音有些颤抖，他向犹大伸手，"好的，既然你想为我做什么，那么我请求你留在这，等痊愈以后离开这个城市。" 

医生在关心犹大。十分感激。除了五六年前的某几位现已身死的情人外，这还是第一个担心他的人——呃，还是男人。"这比50万银币难做到。我本来也没想活太长，医生。"犹大踱步走到他对面的患者位置上坐下，"该亚法10年前杀了我的同伴，现在亚那想杀我。寻仇是我现在唯一的愿望了。我只是很走运才活到了今天，但还不如十年前就死了，想想真是好笑……" 

"你杀了亚那后呢？" 

犹大耸耸肩:"那我猜我没什么使命可言了。" 

耶稣难过的时候样子居然很好看，他低侧着脸，犹大凝视着他的发梢和下颌，心中生出一个伸手绾住耶稣的头发的幻觉来。在这个摄人的幻象里，他的手抓住一缕卷发，像品鉴一样揉捏，然后他又攀向耶稣的耳朵。 

"不，犹大。"医生说。 

他收回了那只手。 

但那手、那耳朵的触感是妄想。耶稣在真实中叫他。犹大如芒在背，心虚地撇开眼睛。 

耶稣没有察觉到异常，他继续试图说服犹大:"别做这样的事，复仇是无法让你内心安宁的。你可以杀了亚那，但那一定不会使你满足。" 

犹大笑着把手臂叠在桌上，向前探着身子，他对这轻描淡写的公子哥嘲讽起来:"我需要的不是‘满足’或者‘安宁’。亲爱的，我这辈子已经没有办法‘安宁’下来了。我已经想要离开审判之门，离开这鬼地方了！亚那本来只要点个头就能相安无事，我甚至放弃了要该亚法偿命的打算！可是亚那偏要动手杀我！你以为，如果现在我不在乎复仇，还会来到你这吗？你那泛滥的善良能救谁？你只是没承受过别人的痛苦罢了。" 

外面有一只猫经过了诊所门口。它停在玻璃门前坐下了。

耶稣又露出了晚饭时的那种表情，自以为有错，乃至有罪的痛苦神情。汗珠在耶稣额角渗出，他本来预备了长篇大论的辩驳，此时却一个字都吐不出口。 

他真擅长让人愧疚……犹大左手不住搓捻手指，控制住自己无端的臆想，“很抱歉，耶稣......我好像总是和你争吵。”

是时候离开这了。犹大想到这里时，侧腹的两条伤口开始发痒，慢慢的，整个腹部仿佛吞掉了岩浆一般灼烧起来。

"我的父母……"耶稣耳鸣起来，天旋地转，"被我叔父杀了……"

要自己说出这些话对耶稣来说很困难。犹大愣住了。

"他想要的都到手了，但他并不打算放过我。所有亲眷都在鼓动我向他复仇……可我没有。"耶稣整个人蜷作一团，虽然在日光下，但他感觉耳后和脖颈冰凉僵硬。犹大握住了他的手。"为什么人人都热衷于复仇？我很怕失去任何一个人，即便我要躲在国外，或者不停地辗转，我对他们说了很多次我不在乎！我不想冒着失去家人的风险去复仇…他们却不明白。"

犹大沉默了。他想到那封信是耶稣的父亲留下来的。从"受害者"这个身份来说，医生与自己是同样的，只是思考方式是他们本质上的不同。他之前低估了耶稣，现在断不会认为医生在慷他人之慨了。

然而犹大永远不能接受放弃复仇，每次他回想到自己已经退让却被亚那算计，怒火就要焚毁他的理智。

如果他的运气终于在此时燃尽，他不幸先于亚那和该亚法步入地狱，那只能非常遗憾要让医生伤心了。有些私医曾用自己的切身体会告诉犹大，医生不能与病人交友。而耶稣在这一点上毫无疑问非常失败。

除此之外，犹大神游着，默默捏了捏耶稣的手，没有多余的语言。他好像下定了什么决心。

——那位叔父一直让耶稣颠沛流离。如果他能杀掉亚那和该亚法，名单上将会补充新的人选。

比起银币或者耶稣的要求，这无疑是个更合适的选择。

犹大在风暴的区域有一栋安全屋，亚那是四年前透过一些风声才知道的。该亚法暂且不说，亚那从不真正信任犹大。亚那曾通过长期的观察，发现犹大自称不挑剔医生，但会避开某几条街道的私医，然后他便圈定了一片区域，叫人搜查可疑的房屋。

如果犹大还有朋友，就能少暴露些自己的小心思。在这点上连亚那都会嘲笑他。亚那确定了一间地产信息变更后从没有人进出的房子，那必然就是犹大的安全屋。他从来不必启用开门的钥匙，人人知道犹大的运好到令人艳羡。

但这是犹大最让亚那觉得碍眼之处。犹大配不上如此的眷顾，因他并非一个有信仰的人。无论是亚那主张的教义，还是现如今年轻人里流行的那些东西，犹大都嗤之以鼻。偶尔亚那自我追问时，会正视到自己扭曲的想法：他向犹大传教从来都是徒劳。

如果这不可一世的小子能听信几分，将来亚那也许会使他获得同等的“法利赛人”的荣誉。但犹大不愿抓住这种机会。他厌恶犹大多少有这原因。

所以当亚那说出“除掉”之时，神的意志好像在照亮他，向他表示这是正确的路途。

犹大离开了耶稣的诊所。明晃晃地出现在大街上不是什么明智之举，但他此时只能丢下乱卷的情绪毛线团逃走。耶稣没办法阻止他，却也没再阻止他了。

明天，亚那将要去做他每月固定的祷告，犹大准备到时候在教堂动手。除了亚那本人，所有人都认为他是装模作样，他那套繁杂冗余的祷告词每次都会让该亚法不耐烦。"法利赛人"这个团体现在已经落寞了，有些出身于此的信徒投向了其他的教派。但亚那非常严格地遵守着团体的各种要求。

在希律的观点中，亚那如果想要取代他们的"父亲"，就需要能与他相等的高贵身份，而"法利赛人"就是那张身份。可惜，希律同时说，他不会认为这几个字如今还能使人信服吧？

犹大展开脑内的地图，选定了一个去处，在第五区的某个公寓里。这个社区人多眼杂，不过本就不认识犹大的外乡人居多，要消失在其中十分容易。

深夜，电话响起，是犹大的线人。

"东西备好了吗？给我带点烟过来，还有火。明天等结束后我联系你。"犹大不等对面问候就张口要烟。

"犹大，我去了医生的诊所。他不在。"

"不在？你什么时候去的？"

"下午。帮你置办好你的东西和医生的诊费。但是我过去时没人在。"

不安感一点点涨起，没过了犹大的脑袋。

"听着，犹大。刚刚我问了诊所周围的住户，他们说医生下午3点左右出门了，一直没看到他回来。"

等等。犹大瘫坐下来。他在找我吗？

也许是因为那枚指环。犹大换上这套衣服时顺手将链子放进了外套的口袋。而他离开时完全忘记了。

等意识到护身符不在身边时，他考虑再三不准备回去。犹大本想等到亚那的祷告日，送亚那下地狱之后再向医生道歉，然后助他摆脱某个难缠的叔父的困扰，最后再亲自去见指环的主人。日程安排十分充实。

犹大看向四周，但旧屋内没有钟表。他向对面确认:"现在…现在是？"

"晚上10点了，犹大。他的歇业时间是在9点吗？"


	5. 05

耶稣握住那枚指环摩挲着。过不多久，犹大应当会折回取走它——或者，如他所说，他会差人来支付诊费，就在那时把这个交给信差吧。

后来他想了想，还是觉得犹大不会亲自折返回来。他向门口盯着自己的过路黑猫说：“他性格就是那么差，对吗？”

猫很正经地喵了一声，大约是“是”的意思。

耶稣坐立不安直到下午。信使迟迟不来。每位患者登门时都会吓到医生同时被医生吓到——或许他们之中就有信使，他开始思考这种可能。但没有谁在耶稣的猜测中说明自己的身份。

在一位病人离开后电话响起来了。除了西蒙他们，基本没人会联系耶稣。可电话那头是陌生的声音:"小少爷，诊所很快就会被查到了。现在离开。"被查到？对方不等耶稣提问就挂断了。耶稣直直端坐了一个小时，内心反复衡量着没有来由的警告和犹大是否会回来。最终他起身穿上风衣，将那枚指环放进裤子口袋。

在推门之前，他拿过帽子戴上，转身说:"我很快回来，好吗？"

黑猫看了看他，优哉游哉地卧在犹大扔下的外套上睡了。

在咖啡馆外，耶稣看着今日休息的招牌沉默了。等他准备回头时，背后有人接近。

"先生，别担心。一切都为你准备好了。"一双厚实的手钳住耶稣的肩膀。他感知到身后是个体型巨大，如棕熊一样恐怖的男人，他的投影整个笼罩住耶稣。那个人说，"有人在等你。"

直到他们进入建筑，耶稣都没有尝试回过头看身后的人。大约有四五个人，为首的那位棕熊很严肃，其他的也不应声。因为耶稣并无逃走之意，这些人姑且能算友好。而且没人试图遮住耶稣的视线——证明他有去无回了。

走廊的路很长，耶稣用了一段时间才适应了黑暗。在阴影中他感受到地板上的厚重地毯，想到自己将倒在上面，变冷且僵硬，血和织料的红色混在一起，他低声向押送自己来的人说:"我还有一只猫……"

"担心你自己吧。"那个巨人冰冷地打断他。

人总觉得，各人的命运不尽相同，所以语言里有"幸运"和"不幸"这两个词，人们会不厌其烦地用这两个词总结各样的故事。但不管是否幸运，人的终局从未改变。在死亡面前，无论他人讨论间会怎样嘲笑自己"不幸"，耶稣在乎的只有内心是否安宁。但是——

现在，那只猫盘踞在他心中，即使他们相处时间太短暂。那只倔强的猫。耶稣幻想过死亡迫近的样子，可其中并没有那只猫的身影。此时黑猫灵活地上下跃动，踩在耶稣的每块内脏上，他迫切想呼唤那只猫的名字。

最后一扇门看着并无特殊之处。那个巨人等在他后面静止着，耶稣自己打开了门。

希律正坐着看一本哲学著作，仿佛没有在等什么人。耶稣进来后，他抬头的第一句话就是:"我听说你在大学时成绩不错。哲学相关的选修课有趣吗？"

这个满面春光的老家伙有着超越年龄的活力，他起身把耶稣迎进来，请他坐到自己对面。耶稣面无表情地看着他。

希律夸张地深呼吸了一口，向他伸出双臂。"你终于来见我了。看看你。"他的喜剧腔调因为无名的紧张而变得五音不全，"你可真是有点冷酷了。"

“叔父。”耶稣苍白地笑着，“你原来在此处。”

希律点点头，抄起桌上的小本子。离了那个东西他可能下一秒就会生锈了。“我一直在等这一刻，虽然这重逢平庸了些。很明显你一直不太幽默。”

何谈重逢？希律多年来一直在骚扰他。他每到一个地方，希律的人就会不停地阻碍他，破坏他的工作。甚至有一次他们差点杀了他的病人。耶稣多年来被迫在不同的地方辗转，和当地人相识又中断联系，最终来到了这里：希律的驻地。

“你一定要杀我吗？叔父。我已经表明过太多次——我不会向你复仇，你尽可以按你的愿支配一切。”

希律做出一副不被理解的表情：“亲爱的侄子，你很伤人。何必对我撒谎？又何必嘲弄我？”他向着耶稣展开那本册子，从中抽出一张相片。那上面是耶稣与他的从属彼得和安德烈在屋前谈话，三个人都在大笑。难道这就是耶稣暗含“反叛”心的证据？

“你父亲是位尊贵的人，我是说，‘尊贵’，那是倚靠自己的善举获得的东西，而非故弄玄虚之名号。”

不知为何此时是希律在教育耶稣了，“你的父亲为你留下的这些位从属无可挑剔。可你在外多年，实在是变得低贱了，竟然学会说谎。他们的武装有多少，你愿意真实说明吗？”

耶稣根本不清楚。他知道多数从属都热衷于此，西蒙多次劝耶稣向希律寻仇，但耶稣从不首肯。耶稣与他们并不在一处，只是每到新的地方就与他们联系，偶尔一两位从属会来他的落脚处看他，仅此而已。这个模式是耶稣向众人发怒后才被同意的，他们太担心耶稣的安全，玛丽尤甚。但她思来想去，成为了第一个点头同意的人。她甚至挨个游说其他人。大家最终都不再反对。

于是他们的主人——尽管耶稣不许任何人这样称呼他——云游在外，而他们积极地筹备武装，训练兵力，准备向夺位者讨回一切。西蒙不知为何很自信，知道总有一日，主会举起剑，砍下希律的头。

耶稣直视着希律，无论什么时候都十分平稳：“叔父。我不知道。我与他们不谈论这些。我只希望他们不要醉心争斗......”

这叫多疑的希律如何相信？希律优雅地摇着头，挥起手中的册子：“别再如此欺骗我，剧本太长也会糟人厌烦。我不得已要表示遗憾了，孩子，你记得我有多喜爱你吗？多年未见，我依然喜爱你，在你同辈的孩子中，几乎没有如你这等聪慧、沉稳者，你像一个先知、哲人，而不仅仅是一位长老的儿子。我一直思念你，可如今你这副模样，成为如此低贱之人，毫无荣誉与道德可言，我必须代替你的父亲送你走了。”他越说越激动，仿佛这些话他真心相信。自我催眠也许是门深奥的学问，耶稣看着希律那痛彻心扉的表情干笑起来。

耶稣气力全无，过往的各种事情在眼前晃过。父亲，母亲.......只留下我一人太残忍了。“何不早早杀掉我呢？你早就知道我的行踪。”

“我从未想杀你，孩子。”希律大言不惭地回答，“我等着你来到我这。可最终这只是令我自己心碎了，我要为家族抹除不荣誉者。”

不过是虚张声势的漂亮话。他等到今天只是因为这是希律的属地，在这里他才有肆意取人性命的权力。他们的家乡早由希律收下后拱手相让，献给了那位审判之门的英雄。之后耶稣躲避到国外，多年不曾踏上故土。可他到达此处时未曾想到，希律正在这里为祸。

希律的权力不是来自于神，也不是来自于法律，而是来自于扭曲的现实，他靠武力和与审判之门的互相牵扯，掌握了这块土地。现在他想要更多——他想要一切。

耶稣闭上双目，疲惫不堪。“便...都由你吧，你这狐狸。”

小时候耶稣也曾叫他“狐狸”，他听了欢愉地大笑，抱住年幼的耶稣夸赞他，丝毫不觉得受辱。

“在那之前——”希律肘撑在桌子上，他发出刷刷声翻阅着手中的本子，抽取出一份文件，“你也许想听这个。”

——不。耶稣已然痛苦地卷起眉来，他听到自己急速心跳的响动，颤栗着紧缩起上身。而他别无选择，只能听希律亵渎他的父亲。

犹大接到线人的消息后，没怎么权衡就回到诊所。深夜，街面四下无人，有些住户亮着灯。他蛰伏于夜影中，小心着附近的流浪者，悄声接近了那幢漆黑的小楼。

耶稣每天都在一楼留一盏灯，不久以前他半死不活爬到这里时，曾看着那个光芒觉得自己获救了。

开门的手段有的是。但犹大试着先推了一下，玻璃门内里没有上锁。他真的出事了……这个一晃而过的想法让犹大浑身紧绷。但是无论情况如何，他会设法找到耶稣。犹大于是不再多想，备好枪侧身进入了诊所。

叔父手上拿的正是某件耶稣十分眼熟的东西。他假笑着露出两排牙齿，开始声情朗读。

_“给我的儿子：_

_如果你接到这份文书，想必我已经被谋杀了，而你知晓杀我者是家族的背叛者，你的叔父希律。"_

犹大也找出了同样的东西，只是他手上那份是耶稣遗失原件后默写下来的。耶稣已经看过千万次这封书信了。

当"希律"这个名字出现在信件里时，犹大不敢确信这指的到底是不是风暴的头目。

他继续看下去:

_"在你出生时，你的母亲沉浸在感恩与喜悦中，但我不虔诚地感到忧心，于是从那时起我着手为你准备一份遗产，可称丰厚。但是后来，你记得你对我说想做医生吗？那时我十分害怕，对于我们而言，你的选择太幼稚轻浮，若你行医，必会过上想象中的医生所畏惧的生活。"_

叔父读到此处不住晃头，用下巴画起波浪:"你父亲说得很对，孩子，你以前就太过自我。智者大抵如此，可你忘记了智者的人生都难得幸福。"

_"我已经尽力让你过上远离风波的生活，但如你所见，此后你失去了我的庇护。希望你足够智慧、灵活，在你的良善外多增添一丝警醒。"_

_"我被谋杀后，与此文书共同交与你的将不是那些东西，而是另一份遗产。你要相信，它比金银或地产更有力量，那些东西将不再有益于你。你自然明白它的用法，但要记住，你已然是一名医生，而非我等这般的凶手。使用我为你准备的东西——哪怕只有一次，都会使你成为不堪的人。"_

_"愿你内心安宁。_

_——父"_

犹大收起了信件。

所以这东西被称为"文书"而非"信件"再恰当不过了。这不仅是一封家信，更是一份"遗产名录"。念完这短短几段话后，希律兴致勃勃地笑起来。

"唉，我无数次想象与你讨论这份文书了。收起眼泪，孩子。告诉我吧，让万事简单些。这两份'遗产'在哪？请交与我。"

寂静中耶稣缓缓直起了身子。希律看见他面目淡然，情绪似乎未受影响。阅览过一次又一次的父亲的书信抚平了他的不安。

父亲，母亲，但愿我内心安宁。他向自己祈祷。

耶稣长出一口气，好像把纠缠的想法都扔掉了。一直以来，他太过软弱，而此时束缚好似烟消云散。

"叔父，无论哪都没有你需要的东西。"耶稣抬起双眼直视那位小丑，"如果你要取这份'遗产'，它被深埋在故土的怀抱中，在庄园的橄榄树下。"

希律看向门口，那位巨人一直堵在门前，希律抬起食指向他示意，巨人点点头，开门出去了。

耶稣没受到什么虐待，但他自知死亡在旁。等那被冲昏头脑的狐狸取到令他失望的"遗产"之后，他定会立刻杀了耶稣。

耶稣被关着的这间屋子很像个小女孩的卧室，到处堆积着布偶。莎乐美之前住在这里吗？如果犹大在这，一定会讽刺说希律的喜好十分变态。

那只猫又在耶稣脑海里跳跃。它逼近耶稣与他对看。可是，不，需要担心没命的是耶稣自己，而非在险恶的乡野间长大的野猫。猫有九条命，他面对过各种困难，面对过无数对他有敌意的人，他运气上佳，从未落入人手，最多把自己搞得浑身是伤。耶稣想细细地摸他的手，看清楚大大小小每一道伤痕。

即使现在耶稣被叔父毒杀，斩杀，烧死，或一枪毙命，一切都没什么不同。黑猫自己能生活下去，他会背向耶稣的尸首离开，仿佛一切没有发生。

但那只孤独的黑猫仍然使耶稣忧心。耶稣呼喊他的名字，声音匿在黑夜中。

犹大。


	6. 06

祷告的日期到了，该亚法陪同亚那乘车去做例行祈祷。天气不怎么好，云层厚积，空气湿黏，潮热的空气渗透该亚法的粗厚外套，使得他肩膀下塌，整个人被什么力量按在水里一般。更糟的是他回忆起亚那可以连续不断背诵80分钟祷告词，而他如若被严重打搅就会重新开始。

那太吓人了。该亚法回过头，瞧见亚那在后座上煞有介事地清洁手部，然后戴上新的手套。闷热的天气没有影响亚那的心情。"神经质。"该亚法总结道。

亚那撇了他一眼，并不回话。该亚法双手交叉看向窗外:"我说，你不担心那条狗吗？"

"担心什么？"

"哈——"该亚法轻蔑一哼，"比如他现在就在教堂里等着，你一进去就一梭子打烂你的光头？"

该亚法打开窗户，状况没怎么变好。风是热的，看来几小时内没有下雨的迹象。

亚那从不担心这种假设。如果偏要"假设"的话，更不如假设此时突发地震将亚那困死于废墟底下。但他是神的使徒，高洁的义者，无论是假设中的叛徒还是灾难，都不会伤他分毫。

亚那回答:"不是正巧在找他吗？我祈求神将他送来我面前，教我毁灭那个不逊者。"

该亚法听不得这种虚幻的说法，犹大如果真的潜伏在那，谁知道他何时何处现身？该亚法也不见得有底气保得住亚那。假如等亚那念到"赐我智慧"那节犹大出现，那该亚法肯定已经睡着了;假如亚那念到"在永生中…"那节犹大出现，该亚法只能现在就拐进赌场，倾家荡产押在"亚那会死"那边了。

希律得到了一直以来抓不住的讯息，很是满意地结束了访谈。他命人为耶稣准备了晚餐，耶稣勉强吃了些面包，希律特别吩咐的红酒则没有动。经过这番煎熬的问答和餐会后，耶稣被请到莎乐美的房间暂住。希律要等那两份遗产真正到手后再杀掉他。

耶稣默然坐在黑暗里，背靠着矮床。时间大约到晚上了，在沉闷的气氛中人的感觉会变得迟钝，而房间的钟表早就没在工作了。莎乐美床上到处是布偶，耶稣没去动它们。即使这间屋子看起来很久没人使用，他也尽量不移动主人的任一物件。

他在思念从属们。他想到自己很久没见到玛丽了。因为见面终归很危险，彼得和安德烈往往不同意让玛丽跟来。西蒙几乎每日都会联系他，也许现在，他连着打了几通电话却占线，所有人因为找不到耶稣而急作一团。

他害怕他们会在惊慌中争吵或更甚。如果他死在叔父手中，西蒙会领着他们起兵吗？他绝不愿见到那样的事发生，受伤，流血，死亡……他对自己说，可惜，我本也应当留一份遗言交与他们，嘱咐他们不要与希律作对。

假如流血冲突发生，他多年来的逃避都失去了意义。这个时候，耶稣才发觉，死亡对死者本人其实是一件易事。一件死亡影响的是，其他活着的人。

——他不能死于此处。

耶稣知道自己一直是软弱之人。但他不能再消极地接受死亡迫近。他需要离开这里，主动遣散从属们。他不能再让从属们怀着那种"总有一天"的心态了，这是他造成的过错。

等他与他们分别，就离开这个城市，到更远的地方重新生活。再饲养一只猫——视觉上的纯黑的黑猫。

那么也要与犹大分离。

他想到此处，叹了口气。每到一处，他总会怀念过去的一些人，小商贩，病人，向他询问外国什么样子的年轻人等等。那个被犹大鄙视的女子他也担心。她能好好活下去吗？或许可以吧，希望犹大能替自己关照她些许。耶稣相信犹大面恶心善，如果他离开这个城市，犹大会一边满口抱怨一边帮助她，还会狠狠责怪消失的耶稣。还有那些孩子，他如此关心他们……

耶稣双手遮面。泪滴都打在他掌上。

亚那祷告的过程中，除了该亚法其他人不得入内。此时该亚法头疼起来。亚那的祷词根本就是演讲，还是无法打动任何人的那种。他当然不懂神喜欢什么，也不在意这能使亚那积多少福泽，只知道这种固定活动实在费事。该亚法自己一分钟不到就念完了祷词坐到后排。

神有那么难搞吗？他翻了个白眼走出去，回到车边，摸出雪茄点了起来。去他的吧，神，赶紧下雨，要不然让犹大发个什么离谱的急病，立马死了也行。

这间教堂不仅是老旧，还急需修缮。破败的建筑时刻向路人展示着旧信仰的覆亡。假使亚那希望，审判之门拿出一笔钱来恢复其荣光并不难办。但他更愿意在这样的环境里祈祷。

他将不会主持修缮，因为等他的业到达，他将年老而疲惫的"父亲"拉下王座时，信众会自发献力修缮。那代表着信仰的崛起，他将作为法利赛人之首接受万众言明他们多么爱戴神，相信神。那是他作为义者的目的地。

亚那在追求"获救"。

该亚法出去了，这没有影响到亚那。他单独一人居于厅内，手架在经典上背诵着祷告词，每一句都使他更深入，他确信神听到了自己。

然后枪口顶在他后脑勺。

"你仅是出现在此处就叫人生厌了。"亚那尖锐的语调更加锋利，像锯子剐在犹大的耳朵，"肮脏的不逊者。"

"神如此小气吗？"背后的犹大笑着说。

"异类无法向神展示尊敬，正如牲畜不过是人的工具。你不配踏入圣堂。"即便随时可能血溅当场，亚那也并不畏缩——若神在侧，犹大甚至可能被无征兆坠落的蒙尘吊灯砸中，这支枪不到自己一丝一毫。一个背叛者与一个义者，神当然只会选择自己。

"是吗，我送你去见他，我看他可能挺开心的。你们这些教徒不是很喜欢自我解释吗？此时你觉得呢——我出现在这，是'神'指示我来杀你吗？"

亚那闭目:"尽管开枪。"

犹大当然不会开枪。该亚法在外面，带了七八个人。犹大睃了一眼大门，对亚那说:"按顺序来？如果你很喜欢插队的话，我倒是不介意。虽然该亚法十年前就值这枚子弹了。"

耶稣握住了口袋里的指环。他将它拿出来，在夜里看不真切它的样子。这是犹大的护身符，他一睁开眼就在找它。

这信物，来自一位怎样的伴侣？耶稣不可能想象得出，摇摇头放弃了。

耶稣发现他将它忘在诊所后手足无措。等候讯使的每分每秒让他的不安放大了多倍，胡思乱想后他还是决定自己去寻找犹大，把这失物归还。但是这个信物没交到犹大手中，自己还走进了牢笼。

没有护身符犹大会失手的，耶稣很清楚。他什么时候会去找亚那寻仇？希望犹大能等一等，等到自己脱身。

耶稣狠抓着那条链子，几乎将它勒进手中。但愿希律不要心血来潮搜查到这枚戒指，他认定所有稀奇的东西都与遗产有关。在担忧同时，耶稣内心升腾起怪异的假象，他看到自己扯断破旧生锈的链条，将那枚戒指狠狠摔落。然后他跪在地面上，把它混着泥土和血污整个吞下。

次日清晨，希律亲自来请耶稣用餐，看到他正拿着莎乐美的一只小熊。室内几乎没有动过的痕迹，昨晚也许他睡在地上。

那个玩偶是希律无数礼物中的一个。白色的熊本来十分可爱，但不知被哪来的红颜料洇染了，仿佛满头是血。希律扬起嘴角:"莎乐美喜欢这个。"

莎乐美并非希律的亲生女儿，但希律十分疼爱她。人尽皆知的是希律历来关注那些聪明的孩子，比如他，比如莎乐美，比如约翰。

也许是你自己太钟情它了，莎乐美才假意"喜欢"。耶稣暗忖。

希律要提起莎乐美，耶稣则联想起了某位惨失性命的人的旧事。他罕见的愤怒起来，直入主题:"只是因为约翰讽刺、抨击你，把你的许多恶行告知众人，你就杀了他吗？！"

希律又一次不解地扬起头，感觉到被诬陷似的:"约翰不幸死于事故，医生，你不是亲见了吗？那在许多年前了，你的大学同学不知还有联络吗？"

实验室的机械警告音，爆炸，约翰凄惨的模样。一样样重回眼前，耶稣愤恨地抿起嘴唇。

"即使到现在，你也不愿承认吗？"耶稣毫无退却之意，站到希律面前，"是你杀了约翰。"

希律从未"杀"过人。他抬起手做停止状，想借此要发怒的医生收声。他沉重地捻起下巴，在室内踱步。"你表兄假日来庄园时，早餐时间你们总是辩论。我记得你们大多数观念都不合一。吵到激烈处你母亲会扬声制止你们。"

"约翰的学识不及你。但是孩子，你可知你与他的差别在哪吗？他更入世，他适合在你的位置上活动。"

希律擅长颠倒是非黑白，他所言仿佛自己是尽心竭力，为了帮助善良软弱的耶稣才除掉约翰。

"更不用说我无法拒绝聪颖的莎乐美。"希律补充道，"她向我许愿，我怎能不履行呢？"

现在他又将错误归咎于女儿了。莎乐美曾在希律生日上献舞，希律大感欣慰，许诺她任意一个愿望。莎乐美于是行礼，在众人面前说:"我要约翰的头。"

耶稣看着希律:"是你教她在宴会上献舞，是你教她许愿要约翰死，别把恶行归结到她身上。"莎乐美现如今不在希律身边，她也许不再会回来。这女孩聪明如斯，所以安稳活到今天。

希律哼笑起来了:"好了好了，怒气到此为止吧。我已经很明确你不想用早餐了。"

此时犹大攥住了亚那的围巾，他已将它绕过三圈套住亚那的脖子。木乃伊噩梦里的怪物被他反制了。

肉搏不是亚那的强项，他进入教堂也不携带火器，这些礼节都牵制了他。犹大没费什么劲就将亚那惨白的脸打到鲜红。亚那失去平衡跪在地上，犹大便伸手夺过他的围巾勒住他。

犹大将亚那踹翻，然后跨坐到他身上殴打他。几乎没有难度，这和他多年来经历的斗殴没什么不同，他没有在报复的实感。亚那口中嘀咕不停，如果听得仔细就能知道，还是他那套长篇大论的祷告词。然后他结束在某个段落时，鲜血从他的口鼻溢出来，使他如坠深海。

亚那手颤抖着，袖子中抽出一支钢笔。


	7. 07

10日晚上。

街面上的人微妙的变多了。犹大躲在二楼的窗边窥视外面，几个游荡来去的人都不是附近的居民。

他拉好窗帘，倚在桌边点起了一枝烟。医生不许他抽烟，但是他戒不了。并且考虑到医生现在不在，偷偷点上一根也不会怎样。或者说，就算医生在也没关系。他之前不抽只是因为诊所到处都没火——

回忆到耶稣，犹大情绪全无。力气从每寸肌肉上抽离，使他倍感空虚。他直戳在原地，烟灰逐渐拖成长长一根，一碰便会碎在四处。

接下来，首要的事是找到耶稣——没什么其他可能性，是希律的人抓了他。幸而希律一定有求于他，耶稣的存活不成问题。但是其他的，医生能承受吗……犹大骂了一句，不再细想。

神，神啊。他无力祈求起来，如果你真的在，帮帮我。

有无数藤蔓和蘑菇在犹大脑袋里生长，然后把它一寸一寸包裹起来，隔绝了他的所有思考。  
太多事亟待犹大解决。但累积的疲惫感几乎要扼死他，仿佛今天被打到口鼻溢血的不是亚那而是他自己。

钢笔被专注落拳的犹大忽视了，他听到亚那一字一顿地念着"赦免我的罪责"，然后某个东西从眼前划过，笔尖的反光火花般一亮一灭。

犹大立刻察觉到皮肉翻开，这种皮肤分别卷曲起来的触感很熟悉。痛感总会延迟一些，但犹大的身体立刻警醒了。因他分神，亚那再度抬手挥笔，犹大无意识向后闪身，钢笔从他胸前划过，切开了染血的衬衫。

犹大扭曲地笑着，精准握住亚那的手腕，一发力便使他松了手。钢笔和骨头发出清脆的声响。亚那眼眶开裂，眼见要吼出声来，犹大一拳捶在他嘴边，直让亚那的头歪垂到地上。

显然亚那一直以来缺乏锻炼。钢笔的正确用法他一点也没学到，神本是给了他机会把犹大做成喷泉的。亚那正是聪明过头了，在审判之门的这些年来从不必以身涉险，他轻视的武夫们虽然任一个都能撕碎他，却个个都死在他眼前。他们跪着，瞪视，叫骂或求饶，却无非是想死前挽回一些颜面。

犹大这条狗甚至不如那些武夫，却反咬自己一口。亚那不像对付他人一样对付犹大，因为犹大根本不配。鄙薄神明者与家畜无异，只需向神祈求，神便会助他处死这条狗。

但，神也没站在义者这一侧了。或者说，神就是假的。

掉落的钢笔笔尖已经弯折。犹大右手再度抽出佩戴的M1911，枪口指向亚那眉心。

这时有人推开了教堂的门。该亚法咆哮的声音回荡在宽阔的空间里。"放手！"

在话剧里，"放下武器不准动"这样的喊话从来得不到顺从的回复。

犹大并不慌张，他的枪还顶在亚那脑袋上。他向同样举枪指着自己的该亚法展示着地上的这个白围巾艺术品:"从来没教会你爸爸防身？"

该亚法怒火中烧，哆嗦着手想要扣动扳机。他已经在考虑只要收拾了犹大，甚至可以放弃亚那的性命。审判之门中，与亚该二人平级的共有17人，这座城市本只有该亚法一人留驻。现实情况是"父亲"本人在17人中比较喜爱该亚法，亚那是衡量了这个情况后才主动与该亚法同行的。他帮助该亚法除掉障碍，打理生意，尽管他不受手下的欢迎，却很让该亚法受用，所以天长日久，亚那基本成为了真正控制情况的人，而该亚法也一次次明白听他的一定没错。

如果亚那死了…？该亚法内心有什么想法在撕扯。向父亲出手是亚那的主意，他被亚那利用了。而现在，不论亚那死活，他已经不能停手了。

该亚法口中反复谩骂着犹大愣在原地，样子十分好笑。犹大单手将亚那拽起来:"祷告到此结束？我得走了。"

他用完全失去力气的亚那做肉盾撤出了教堂，并要了该亚法的车离开，半路，他一把亚那踹了下去，该亚法的手下开始疯狂扫射车胎。犹大转过拐角加速甩开了他们。

没什么意义了。犹大知道，亚那到挨了脸上那一拳时就已经死了，他只是听到该亚法的脚步声才假意绑架亚那。

他驱车到城外，在环山公路上疾速行驶时，心里拿不定主意。他对自己说，走吧，到附近的城市去，帮手随时能找到，以后还有机会干掉该亚法。

类似的语句在心里默念了七八遍，最终他狠狠咒骂起自己。

10日下午，犹大掩人耳目回到了诊所，该亚法的豪车葬在了山间的河谷，他唯一拿出来的是一只用来盖伤口的白布手套，亚那留下了能用的遗物。没选择更安全的第五区公寓，他对自己说是因为身上的伤不能再拖了。

胸前的口子虽然长得夸张，但多谢反射神经和衬衫的缓冲，伤很浅。脸上的那条就正相反，右侧面颊被深深割开，血将手套染成黑红。

犹大自己有处理伤口的经验，加之除了这两道口子，亚那并未给他造成太多实际的损伤，他花了点功夫为自己清理了好了伤口，对着盥洗室的镜子自己缝针。

缝针结束后他头上满是冷汗。10年也不足以让人习惯疼痛，旧伤新伤一起击倒了他，犹大瘫倒在盥洗室的地面大口喘息，整整躺了40分钟。

傍晚，希律派出去的人回来了，他的巨人副手带着什么东西去见他。希律大喜，叫人请耶稣过来，然而副手面色惨淡，对他说"请您先过目。"

他带回来的是一个20英寸长的盒子，在木器漆的保护下大部分是完好的。盒子希律曾经见过，是来自耶稣的父亲不假。而且这个大小足以放下希律期盼之物。希律盯着它看了一会，伸手开启它。

里面是空的。或者确切说，里面曾有什么东西，但现在空余一个缺口。

希律不掩盖失望之意，整个人重心跌落。他靠在椅子里闭目躺着，随时可能伤怀落泪。

"无论哪都没有你需要的东西"，耶稣所言不虚。这其中甚至连能交易黄金的俗物都没有。他恍惚半晌，抬手叫人将耶稣带来。

不到一分钟，手下的人来到门口，向希律报告关押者失踪了。

失踪？希律不可置信地看向副手:"哦，哦，他说的是'失踪'吗？"

"…是的。"副手的脸上冒出冷汗，带着疑问的语气答到，"他跑了？"

耶稣茫然地在街道上急行着。尽管昨天他自己走进了叔父的据点，但城西的路实在太陌生而雷同，他无法依靠并不完整的记忆回去。叔父的人也许马上就会追到他。

他拿起莎乐美的小熊时有一丝不和谐感传到手里。重量告诉他那之中有什么东西在。

希律离开后，耶稣摆弄起那只熊。那个染血的头部周围许多缝线都被人为拆掉，拆线的人很谨慎，每隔一段留下几针，从外面看很难发现这只小熊已经掉头。耶稣从一侧打开它的头。

混在棉花里的是有些生锈了的窗户钥匙。

莎乐美是个聪明孩子，她在这间诡异的屋子里入睡前，都会抱好最喜欢的爆头小熊。

偶有路人会看向耶稣。一个生人很引人注目。

他想自己应该更隐蔽些，于是躲进一条窄巷，在其中藏了一会。接下来要怎么办？他双手紧紧交握着。诊所大概已经暴露了，但他需要回去一次，将猫带出来。并且他要联系彼得，找到新的落脚点。

要怎么找到犹大呢？也许不得不拜托西蒙他们打探了，但眼下先要回去。

有人从眼前经过，把专注中的耶稣吓了一跳。那人并未理会耶稣，自顾自向外走去。耶稣看向他的背影，走路的步态有些熟悉——下一秒他惊愕地发现那人的耳朵下方有颗痣。

那人略侧过头，耶稣看到他伸手做嘘声状。会是另一个陷阱吗？那人消失在拐角，耶稣起身跟了上去。

天色渐沉，耶稣远远追着那个曾在城外跟踪他的人。方向上是正确的，走了将近两小时后四周的景色开始变得熟悉。

有两个孩子跑闹着经过耶稣身边，没有注意到他，但他知道那两个曾到诊所和他闲谈。孩子的父母在后面的愤怒的喊叫，而他们不愿意就此结束一天的嬉戏。他想起犹大对他说的糖和父母的事。

耶稣看向街口，他已经离诊所不太远了。这时他四顾却找寻不到那个领路人。或许——耶稣心想，他会是父亲的从属之一。

这是唯一合理的解释，但耶稣并不确定自己是否能如此幸运，会在这个城市里遇到父亲的旧部并被他帮忙。

他在内心感谢他，然后步向诊所。周围有居民看到他同他问好，有不少人担心他为何突然歇业，还有热情的夫妇邀请他一起吃晚餐。这很难抗拒，因为他两天内几乎没怎么进食，但一想到那只黑猫还困在诊所中，他谢绝了。

耶稣并不认识所有人，所以当那些搜寻犹大的眼线和他擦身而过时，谁也没感到异常。

耶稣回到诊所，推门而入。他离开时并未锁门，虽然这并不是好的选择。诊所内寂静无声。没有人在。耶稣希望着如此，摸着扶手走向二楼。

他在最后一步楼梯上站定。犹大的烟灰抖落到桌上。

"对不起。"他说。

"这是医院。"耶稣平静地回答。每次耶稣要强调事情的重要性时，他就用"医院"这样的词代替诊所。

"我知道。"犹大本以为自己不会怕耶稣的，但此时他慌手慌脚地把桌面扫清。

好像他们都没离开过这里一样对话。耶稣走到切近，轻轻拥抱了犹大。他感到犹大僵在原地轻声咳嗽。

耶稣松手看向他脸上的伤口。犹大的缝合技术很差，他右脸上歪歪斜斜的黑线像一条毛毛虫。耶稣捧住他的下颌:"如果时间不长，我重新为你缝，缝合以后过了多久了？"

犹大很难回答。因为他此时头昏脑涨。耶稣的手很烫。每条藤蔓都像突然受到惊吓缩了回去，把他的脑子甩到地上。他向后躲开了耶稣的手，甚至整个人退到一边。耶稣不解地看着他。

"……七八个小时……应该是吧。无所谓。不必，不用了。就这样…也可以。"

"你喝酒了吗？"

"没有。没有。我的天。"犹大有点懊恼，伸手用力搓了搓额头，"你怎么样，希律放你回来了吗？"

耶稣低垂下眼睛。"我没事。叔父他没有虐待我。说到这个，我想我们得换个地方了，这里已经——猫呢？"

耶稣突然转身向楼下看去，四处都没有猫的影子。他急切地握起犹大的手臂。

犹大不可置信地瞪着眼睛:"……有吗？你养了猫吗？"他从来没看到过这个诊所里有"猫"这种生物。

——它走了。它自己走了。

也许是件好事，虽然耶稣内心有点失落。然后他记起了什么，让自己更加失落了。他机械地从西裤的口袋里拿出那枚指环交给犹大，没交代什么便下楼去:"我去联系西蒙——我的朋友们。我们得换个地方了。"

犹大握着链子轻声说:"谢谢。"


	8. 08

一通长长的通话结束后，耶稣苦笑着看向身后的犹大:"好了，我们走吧…我简单收拾一下，拿些必需的东西。"

犹大笑问:"挨骂了？"

耶稣耸耸肩。"我害他们担心了。西蒙说玛丽一直在哭。"

很好，非常温柔。犹大第二次听到"玛丽"这个名字时想到。"我一直想问，是你妹妹吗？还是女友？"

"都不是。我以前帮过她一次，然后她就决定跟随我们了。她在打理事务上很有一套，男孩们非常尊重她。"

"真令人印象深刻。"

耶稣并未深入思考犹大所言。他收拾行李途中见犹大又一边忙活一边点起了烟，但没有再说什么。

耶稣仔仔细细将那箱非日用品打包好。犹大问:"'必需'的东西？"

"是——嗯……"耶稣自知理亏，回不上话。

犹大妥协了，他挥手止住耶稣的话头。"好的，好的。"

到达城北的某个社区时，时间已经是11日凌晨了。城北再向北是山，这个区域人并不多。耶稣的从属为他准备的一间小屋在角落里，条件并未比第五区的公寓好太多。不过耶稣很是满意，除非要开门行医，否则他对住房的要求并不高。

"你那边街道的人要怎么办？"耶稣到了新居的第一个问题就是这个。

犹大边放好耶稣的行李边笑，他知道耶稣指的是那个女人和那些孩子:"亲爱的，街头出身的人你可能不了解，他们没那么容易挂掉，担心一下你自己吧。"

"我更担心你。"耶稣回答道，伸手拿出两个杯子来擦拭。

"好，好，谢谢你医生。"

耶稣停顿了一下。犹大嗅到了他的犹豫。在犹大开口询问之前，耶稣试探性地说:"……我们在这停留最多两天，等西蒙他们过来。然后…就去别的地方。"

犹大基本明白了他的意思。耶稣看向自己的眼神有点担忧。他继续收拾起耶稣成打的白大褂，轻松地回答:"好的，医生——不过我不会离开这里的。还有一些杂事。你要离开的话……祝你顺利。"

"你可以之后再回来，我是说——你的伤我希望你先全部养好。"耶稣说话有些颠三倒四了。

"谢谢你，但我想……很快就会结束了。"他背对着耶稣，不知道对方现在的表情。

11日清晨5点左右，城东南第八区的一家新开的诊所发生了火灾。因为诊所从内侧上锁，附近的居民发现及救火花了很长时间。等灭火结束后，天光大亮。现场的焦糊味过于浓重，人们在诊所内发现了两具尸体。

一人身着破破烂烂的染血衬衣;另一个则是身穿白大褂的金发医生。大家都或惊愕或惋惜，说那位著手成春的好医生和不知谁死在火灾中了。在人群外，一个羸弱的女人看向火场，她佝偻着身子尖声喊叫，手指着无名者:"犹大！犹大·以斯加略！他死了！"

一场小小的骚动直到中午才停下，很快这个消息传开来，相关的人向希律和该亚法分别报告了此事。

希律听闻这个消息时正梳理自己的头发。"看来他走了。"他说。他好像无心再维持那种活泼的姿态，"十分无趣。从头到尾甚至不够荒诞。"

"您想要的是什么东西？"副手问。

希律两只食指支着梳子，他想了想，回复:"是权力。"

那是能放在盒子中的东西吗？

"比金银地产，火器兵刃更加有力，某样权力的象征。也许是一枚徽章，一支手杖，也说不定有其他的形式。"

副手没有回话。

"现在它没有了。或许从未有过吧。真令人遗憾。"希律将梳子丢进垃圾桶，仰头长叹。

希律不知道的是，曾经确实存在那样的东西，能让万民首肯的贤者之证，掌握在耶稣的父亲手中。那位父亲将它划在给耶稣的遗产之外，因为他在一旁审视时，知道自己的儿子不会成为一个王。

那件象征在耶稣的父母罹难后确实到了耶稣手中，但年轻的医生将它与其他的所有金银，全部施舍给了路遇的贫民饿殍。任谁都会觉得流亡需要钱财，但耶稣从不吝啬给予，他相信父亲的话，知道财富对自己接下来的路并无裨益。

从属们是之前由父亲解散，后又自发聚集起来的。耶稣唯一带走的是父亲更看重的第二份遗产——也正是原本在空箱子中沉睡的宝物。

火苗从诊所升起时，耶稣和犹大全然不知。

"你……你……成功了吗？"耶稣试问犹大。犹大转头看看他，发现医生的脸色不是很好。而他自己也无精打采。

他努力打起精神，点点头:"接近了。我干掉了亚那。"

还差一个。

犹大表情和语气都很平常，他此刻极想看看医生对于自己杀人的反应，所以直接盯着他。耶稣好像很无力地站在原地，双肩沉着。他很疲惫，但竟笑了起来，这让犹大反而竖起汗毛了。医生苦笑着问:"那，你觉得满足吗，犹大？"

复仇让你愉快吗？

犹大虽然正视着医生，但他开始头皮发麻了。老实说，答案是——不。他觉得医生看穿了这点。

他狠揍亚那，乃至感受到他断气的时候，完全不觉得痛快。在动手之前，他无数次设想过亚那被他打成一坨肉酱，每一拳、每一枪都能让他笑出来。可是这一幕真实演出时他却没体会到任何"满足"。

耶稣的提问效果甚佳，正面把动摇的犹大击穿，仅在一秒之中，无数信息灌入犹大脑海，犹大呼吸愈发困难，怪物仿佛从噩梦里破窗而出，于此时此地大肆作乱，卷起他的喉咙。眼前万华镜一样色彩乱泼，犹大直直跪倒。

他仿佛在恍惚中走出了一片荒漠，而现实里只经历了一分钟。他在颤抖中醒来时，耶稣正尽力支撑着他。耶稣因看出他的清醒松了口气，然后又用力搂住他，生怕他起身夺门而出。但耶稣不知道犹大并不想逃走。他想的是另一件事。

最终犹大浑身松开了力气，迷迷糊糊地答话:"我不觉得，耶稣……我想要别的东西……"

他意识断档了。

犹大醒来的时候，仿佛一切如常。耶稣看见他在床上醒神，笑着摘下眼镜:"早上好，犹大。"

"哦，早上好……"已经不知道确切的时间了，但现在称为早上倒不算奇怪。一切像没有发生，犹大自我怀疑，好像刚刚发了个奇怪的梦，在那之中耶稣问了他某种哲学问题，然后像保护者一样拥抱了他。

……毛毯。

如同裹在毛毯里。那是明确的感受。他活动了一下手指，某种余留的气息在手上缠绕，说不清是什么。好像确实发生过。

他还在出神回想，耶稣稍微打断了他:"犹大？我想再过一段时间西蒙他们就过来了。要见见我的朋友吗？"

"他们最好知道你和男人同居，不然我可能被打成筛子。"

犹大还有力气说笑，耶稣略感放心。"不，犹大，他们都很善良。我和他们说明了。"

犹大拿食指的关节按摩着眉毛，又向下躺倒:"确定吗？你是说明到了'跟一个脑子有问题的帮派分子同居'这种程度吗？"

"你总把事情复杂化，犹大。见见他们吧。"

将近傍晚，被耶稣称为"西蒙"和"彼得"的二人来到这里，金发的那个一进门就开心的小声欢呼起来，扑向耶稣拥抱他。犹大的评价是像大型犬。耶稣拍拍西蒙后背和他打招呼，然后伸手拥抱另一位。

另一位，彼得，比较在意礼节的，拥抱结束后很尊敬地向他问候，然后不等多说便拿出了三本书。

西蒙一看就大笑起来:"又来了！"

彼得郑重地将书籍交到耶稣手里，严肃解说:"主，这次的遭遇证明你确实需要这些。我想说明的是，这一套比我之前挑选的更加适合你。"

耶稣看向手中的神秘书籍——《功夫秘诀:从入门到贯通》。第一册的副标题叫"修身养性"，第二册是"诚心正意"，第三册是"融会贯通"。

耶稣向他致谢，但是知道自己永远不可能学会这个。他和小伙子们寒暄后，将犹大介绍给他们。彼得其实从进门时就分开一部分注意力一直警惕着犹大，犹大当然接收到这段电波了，只不过他并不在意。彼得在他眼里很蠢。另一位也差不多。

不过西蒙好像颇为满意，他走到犹大面前强行和他握手:"嗨！我是西蒙，那是彼得。他和他兄弟跟耶稣一起长大的！我觉得你不错，要不要加入我们？"

哈，不了。犹大轻蔑的表情没有激怒西蒙，倒是让彼得很不爽。耶稣按住想要上前的彼得，觉得事情有点超出控制。

西蒙和彼得为耶稣带来了他指定的东西，大多是药物或医疗用品，基本能明白那全是为犹大准备的。从属里没人懂医学，只有玛丽自学了几分，不过多次的按需备货也使西蒙他们能够正确地提供药品了。彼得不停对耶稣言说离开此处的详细安排，包括如果遇到意外状况如何应对，并希望他借此回到从属们中间。

按理说已经被希律寻到，就算要求耶稣回到有庇护处也不过分，但西蒙那副可称轻松的表情代表他知道这提案一定不成的，耶稣不会和他们走——不过既然有一个新的"保镖"在，西蒙觉得问题不大。

犹大倍感无聊，溜到阳台上抽烟。过了一会西蒙也叼着烟过来了。

"嘿。"他向犹大打招呼，犹大甚至懒得回答。

"我们的主真是倔强，呼——"西蒙并不在意，自顾自说起话来，"你知道吗？我们的装备都弄得差不多了，如果想要希律的命一点也不难。你愿不愿意来帮忙？我看你应该很懂。"

犹大白了他一眼，转头继续吞吐烟雾。"你们在等他点头？"他问。

"唉——是。"西蒙翻个身背靠着栏杆，"迟早的事。"

"劝你别等了。"

"哼？"

"他不会的。除非你们自己向希律动手。"

西蒙大笑起来:"嘿嘿，才多久啊，感觉你很了解他了。"

西蒙并无恶意，虽然犹大差点就要生气了。犹大不改冷淡的表情和语调，答道:"你们就是时时围在他旁边才看不清。或者说，因为你们过度关心，他会直接对你们省略很多东西。"

西蒙非常惊讶地停住了。然后他把烟熄灭，凑到犹大旁边——犹大向反向挪开。他好像在打听本地的好酒在哪，压低声音问:"你是说，他很烦我们？"

白痴。犹大也不掩饰不耐烦的表情，说:"你理解事情真他妈简单。对，你就这样觉得吧，他很烦你们。"

西蒙一副有点挫败的样子。"唉唉唉，我们每个人都不想偷偷地——不经过他就自作主张，玛丽说他会伤心的。我也觉得是。"

又是玛丽。不着声色的，犹大的负面情绪又叠上一层，他自己没注意到。"显然玛丽也跟你们这群头脑简单的白痴解释不了。医生最担心的是你们挂了。"

西蒙没来由地自信自己挂不了。彼得那么健壮也挂不了，然后是雅各……他把每个人数了一遍，都是勇敢正义又虔诚的善良人，每个都不值得挂掉。"那你要不要加入呢？"西蒙数了一通之后又自信起来。

"……希律排在后面。"犹大点起了一根新的，"我还有个目标在。"

"现在不行？的意思？"西蒙没等犹大回答，"哈哈，没关系。你先保护好我们那位心软的主。"

那可不是我的职责。他想，我将希律安排在名单上是为了回报。

"那我们先各自努力吧。我们这准备了很久了，不在一时半刻——嘿，你需要装备吧？"西蒙很得意地凑到犹大边上，这种不自知而无边界感的人让犹大十分反感，他直接退到后面靠到墙上。"需要什么装备？下次我帮你带来。"

这倒是个有益的提案。除了那位线人外，犹大的关系十有八九都与审判之门密不可分，那位线人也并不提供武器。想要弄到东西而不惊动该亚法，现在依靠他们倒是个最优选。除此之外，还有另一个便利之处——

"好。"犹大说，"我确实需要一些东西。除了枪械，你们也能拿到药对吧。"

"大部分你想要的都有。"西蒙双手交叉，"不过——那种东西可不行。"

犹大知道西蒙所指，那是他最痛恨的东西:"我不需要那玩意。"

在室内喝茶的彼得也在和耶稣交谈。他看出主的那副悠闲而拖延的姿态，知道他大约并不想与自己回去。彼得细细说明回到据点的路径时一直盯着耶稣，而后者确实心不在焉，从某一处开始就思绪散飞了。

"主，你不愿意同我们回去吗？"彼得问。

实际上他们年龄相当，但彼得十分尊敬耶稣，坚持称他为主。耶稣看着他点点头:"或许是。"

"主，你一直称我们为朋友、家人，我不是一个得道之人，不能自居您的家人，但是您垂怜我们，自降身份和我们'平等'，那我能否以家人之姿请您回去呢？玛丽也如此盼望。"

耶稣听到这番诚恳的话动容且羞愧。现实地讲，他把家人和犹大放在某个天平上衡量了，家人毕竟有彼此，他更担心犹大——可耶稣自己也知道这是一种无耻的私欲，他并未将家人的担忧和恐惧置于心上。他认识到自己不但软弱，还更加任性，自私。

只是他不能不管犹大。如果如犹大所说，这一切将很快结束，他想在犹大身边看到最后。

耶稣对自己说，他也曾如此担心别的病人。但很难找到例子说服自己。

彼得看到耶稣长时间沉默，自知仁慈的主正为那个来路不明者忧心。玛丽曾经叮嘱他一定将耶稣绑回来，但这次大概又使她失望了。事实总有变化。

"我与你们回去，你们会遣散招募而来的人吗？你可以答应我，毁掉你们的兵刃，不再筹备斗争，而投身生活吗？"耶稣真诚发问。每当这种时候，这个瘦弱的医生仿佛有一种威严，让人敬重但畏惧，且使人感觉被轻易阅读。

彼得低下头，诚实回答:"不会，不可以，主。聚集起来的人，我们心中个个不甘。"

"一定要争斗，即便你们身死吗？"

"即便我们身死。"

"彼得，我不与你回去。我最终将会同你们说明一切，但现在我要留在此处。"

彼得低着头，搜肠刮肚。在从属当中，他平日很受耶稣喜爱，也擅长谈讲，但现在却不知从何说起。最后他放弃了。


	9. 09

犹大半夜翻了个身醒来了。小腿抽筋使他疼歪了脸，接着身上的不少伤口都被唤醒，一个个向他展示自己的存在。他尽量没发出声音，卷着身子坐了一会。

他现在正在客厅的沙发上——尽管之前耶稣要求他睡床，但他没听从。犹大转头看向卧室，门紧闭着，四下除了石英钟和虫鸣什么声音都没有。犹大伸手将旁边椅子上的外套拽过来，探进口袋里摸了摸。烟盒不在了——医生真是执着，有时候这让他愤怒。

但他又翻过面来，这件外套的内侧胸口位置还有个小口袋，粗心的男士在这里放置救急的钞票，细心的男士在这里放置专为淑女准备的手帕。而犹大在那放了一支香烟和打火机。

犹大不是个保守主义者，因为他够会赚钱，所以并不存钱，手里只剩最后一根香烟时，他毫不犹豫地当即消耗掉它。烟草点燃的声音在夜里很引人注意，他鬼鬼祟祟地再次看向卧室门，确认耶稣没被吵醒，然后放心地拉开了阳台的门。

他抬起眼睛，惊愕得把烟抖掉。

——耶稣正倚在栏杆上，手中握着犹大眼熟的红色烟盒。

耶稣在抽犹大的烟。如果犹大第一眼觉得看错了的话，微微点亮的红色火星和耶稣脸周的烟雾佐证了这是真的。

医生身着柔软的白色长袍，赤着脚。他没戴那副不近人情的眼镜，只用双目看向城市的夜景。金发被黑夜染得黯淡，随着夜风胡乱纷飞，额发乱打在俊朗而疲倦的侧脸上。这副景象维持时间不长，随着耶稣注意到犹大的入场被破坏了。他转身向犹大微笑。

犹大腹腔的伤再次作痛发痒。

现在又像是在做梦了，犹大提醒自己，也许眼前的人下一秒就会变成灾厄，他准备好了。

犹大会荒唐犹豫这些也并不奇怪。烟，与耶稣，仿佛是根本不能兼容的两个元素。犹大说服自己这是梦，于是变得放松起来。他在梦里被爆头，被做成木乃伊，被死人缠着脚卷进地狱，苦难太多反而成了家常便饭。医生要怎样折磨他？犹大倒稍微有了兴趣。在眼前的人变成另一个奇形怪状的怪物之前，他得夸赞耶稣的相貌。尽管靠近了看，医生的黑眼圈有点深，但犹大并不在意。

"医生……"犹大喝醉了一样笑起来，他往前走，几乎让自己站不稳了，"耶稣，说真的，如果你现在伸手，我也许要忍不住吻你了。"

万华镜溢彩的奇妙视觉又在眼前了，犹大毫不怀疑这是梦。今天他走运，这应该是个好梦。

耶稣沉默着展开双臂，脸上带着默许的笑容。犹大一步一晃走过去，站定到耶稣面前。嘿，行行好，接下来他不会甩起钢笔捅穿我颈动脉吧。犹大心不在焉地想着，嬉笑个不停，然后亲在耶稣脸颊上。熟悉的烟草味道也很宜人。

并没有犹大的想象那样柔软，但他接受了——耶稣毕竟是个另类的贵族小孩。况且，犹大思索，对男人的脸为什么要有幻想。

耶稣抬起手想摸摸他，但悬在半路停住了。他感到犹大的唇离开自己。他看不见犹大的面孔，只是听到犹大趴着嗫嚅道:"有时候想到你…很烦人……"

犹大抱住耶稣，知道他将要杀掉自己了，于是闭上眼睛，将头枕在耶稣肩窝。然后耶稣也抱住了他。

犹大惊出一身冷汗。

不太对劲，所有的感受都太真实了。

接下来犹大将要面临医生化身一个怪物绞杀自己，或者被医生赏一巴掌，两种可能。他迫切希望是第一种。不过耶稣并没有赏他一巴掌，他在犹大耳边吐出烟圈，白雾一下子散尽。一支烟结束了。

"你睡不着吗？"耶稣问了无关紧要的问题，手在犹大后背上来回轻拍着抚慰他。其实犹大过来时耶稣就想这么问了。

我接下来可能睡不着了。

犹大这才慢慢松手后退，他至今不太明白自己怎么会有点害怕耶稣。如果耶稣高声说出他鄙视犹大，或者类似的什么话，恐怕犹大承担不了。然而他们认识多久了？想不起来了。

"哈哈哈……晚安，医生。"犹大干笑着，逃走了。

耶稣的思绪像发丝一样繁乱。他轻手轻脚离开房间，经过犹大的沙发时，将垂到地上的被子为他盖好。

在这样做的时候他心生怪念。耶稣放慢了手上的动作，思考片刻，决定实施他的新奇想法。他走向搭在椅子上的衣服，从中拿出了犹大的烟盒。

他来到阳台上，任凭晚风吹拂。笼着手点燃了香烟后，他抱住了双肩，一件长袍不足以御寒了。

他并不是不会吸烟，只是出于对身体的尊重，耶稣在各种层面都选择健康的生活方式——当然，事与愿违，他的精神不能表记为良好，身体也因颠簸而偶发疾病。

在这样的夜里，他本不能在寒风里吸烟发愣的。但是耶稣动了一个念头。

他好像被推到悬崖边沿了。没什么特别的理由，只是叔父和从属的逼迫终要击倒他，使他发疯了。最后一根稻草好像慢动作似的从空中飞下来，骆驼在看着它下落，下落。他在这个夜里思索，如果他——如果他自己去杀掉叔父，是否可行。

如果他真的这样做了，彼得他们将会无话可说，那些他们酝酿的计划登时变得无用，他们谁也不必送命了。他亲自到叔父面前去，他可以趁叔父不备动手，他有方法。考虑到叔父的部下会当场杀掉他，他会先留下一份文书告诫西蒙。

这样的命运堪称惊悚，他担负着许多人的性命，人人要他做一个"王"。他不是王，王的权柄他交出去了，他从未在意过。也许那象征正在哪个集市上流通着。

白天时候他向犹大问过，关于复仇的话题在他俩之间好像已经是家常便饭了。耶稣说:"你杀了该亚法，城里的秩序不是会变乱吗？"

犹大翻腾着小冰箱，耶稣看得出他在找什么不存在的东西。冰箱里乱七八糟地塞了些或生或熟或半加工的食材，西蒙来的时候笑说是玛丽一定要他们带过来的。犹大怏怏地摸了把脸，掏出一瓶苏打水:"城里从来都是乱的，先生。审判之门的手当然也有伸不到的地方。再说，'父亲'手下有的是人，他随时能找到人补缺，该亚法同级的一共有17个，往下一级的差不多有300个。'父亲'还有自己的亲卫，没几个人见过他们。再说如果希律趁机作乱，'父亲'正有理由灭了他。"

一个医生要夺人性命……耶稣在夜里颤抖。然后，毫无征兆地，通向室内的门打开了，半梦半醒的犹大走向自己。

像沉醉在酒精里的状态。犹大没了往日的锐利，满足地笑了起来，动作牵动了他脸上那条无章法的缝线。他说:"医生……耶稣，说真的，如果你现在伸手，我也许要忍不住吻你了。"

梦话。耶稣知道答案。犹大和他的自家兄弟没有不同，他并不抗拒，展开双臂接受一个梦游者的亲吻。

但是嘴唇落在脸上的湿润感让耶稣后颈收紧。他无意识抬手，不知道想阻止他还是抚摸他。犹大不经意安慰了耶稣，口齿不清地抱怨着"有时候想到你很烦人"，却让耶稣笑了起来。犹大褪去了那层野兽一样的机敏和警惕后变得迷糊却十分温暖。耶稣抱住他任他撒娇，这份慰藉在两人中间来回传递。

耶稣接触到犹大颈上挂着的那枚金属指环。它生硬地硌在那里。

此时犹大好像察觉到什么，整个人轻微颤栗起来。"你睡不着吗？"耶稣问他。

犹大硬着头皮缩了回去，胡乱道了晚安跑了。

猫总会阻止你做蠢事，它不用很麻烦就能察觉到你想去以身涉险，然后它会说，不行。

耶稣不知什么时候才回到房间，他经过犹大的沙发时，犹大正努力假装沉睡。耶稣好像在他身边停下了，这让犹大不自觉想动弹，他觉得自己在徒手堵着船的漏洞，无论是船还是他，马上将要徒劳地沉没。他随着船掉进海里的时候，海面上的白色影子会碎成七八十片，等它们合成完满的一个圆月时，犹大溺死了。

犹大从哪意识到自己不在梦里的？是他主动搂抱耶稣时嗅到的，耶稣身上的某种精油味道。在烟草的掩盖下他分辨了一会才明白。

这是第三次他感受到那个味道了。第一次是在诊所，然后是昨天上午——都是真实的，那种暧昧的回忆成为了真的证据，忘掉了具体的内容，但是耶稣的那个发问真实存在过。

妈的。犹大紧张地想。

他希望耶稣赶紧回去。

耶稣俯身下来，祝福印在犹大渗汗的额头上。他轻声说:"晚安……"然后转身回房。

犹大躁动起来，在沙发上卷着被子打滚，浑身不自在。他甚至想自己将脑袋撞在什么地方，好将溢出的情绪全部倾倒干净，一滴不留。


	10. 10

这次彼得没有来。来的是一位更年轻的年轻人，有些拘谨和内敛，但是看上去很聪明。西蒙说，这是彼得的弟弟安德烈。犹大内心觉得好笑，他们的父母可能太偏心了，导致这两兄弟天差地别。

安德烈的热情程度正好介于彼得和西蒙之间，耶稣和他拥抱后摸了摸年轻人的头，安德烈怂着肩羞涩地笑着。像小型犬。犹大如此评论。

好像在场的各位都意识到了耶稣严重的黑眼圈，但直到西蒙和安德烈离开也没人提及。这叫什么来着？犹大默默把点名要西蒙带来的成打啤酒塞到冰箱里，使每一寸空间都挤满。"房间里的大象"？

冰箱关上时，门封发出类似"哧溜"的声音。然后室内一片寂静。犹大感到双臂上汗毛耸立。

到这个小公寓来以后，为了维持不被注目的状态，每天晚上他们尽量不开灯。在这种情况下两个人没什么对话，犹大无所事事，偶尔来回踱步，电联他的线人了解两边的情况，或者检查下伤口，估算他离开此处的时间。耶稣则会趁着月光清亮继续他的自学课程。

——除了昨天，犹大头脑发热虚实不分的夜晚。

想到这些他依然浑身发麻，犹大晃晃脑袋把目标转移开。

多谢西蒙带来了他需要的东西：两把指定的枪和相应的子弹，保养套装，一柄近身用的匕首，以及用一个会面打破房子里浓郁的尴尬。犹大专注于清点数量和检查品质，一时没注意到耶稣靠近。他站在一边看着犹大摆弄武器。

"你有帮手吗？"耶稣问。

犹大吃了一惊，然后摇摇头:"没那么复杂，该亚法一条狗命用不了多少人。"

"该亚法什么时候会自己行动吗？"

"我没必要等他自己行动。"犹大端起手枪试了试，手感不错。当然最好还是磨合一下。

耶稣向后捋了一把头发，几丝短的额发又垂到脸上。"不是挺好的吗，"他自言自语一般转身离开，声音逐渐走远，"你们都在寻死。"

"那不重要。"对于耶稣难得的嘲讽，犹大甚至抑制不住咧嘴笑了。他动手拆卸手枪。西蒙说这是他自己之前用过的，平时也很注意保养，犹大查验了一番，可以说无可挑剔了，"装备这活儿干得不错，下次你可以告诉他。虽然那个蠢蛋...脑子有点问题。"

"西蒙？他并不蠢。你很讨厌他们吗？"耶稣的声音从沙发上传来，"西蒙只是比较热情，而且相信灵感。"

相信灵感？"已经够蠢了。"

"我想他为你准备枪械和药物才是愚不可及。"

耶稣所言不虚。即使是最近一直黏在耶稣身边，犹大的意图还是值得疑问，西蒙毫不犹豫地信任和帮助他实属下策。据耶稣所知，彼得回去后和西蒙吵了一架，犹大其人所言所行十分轻浮、危险，即使没有不利的意图，也会使耶稣卷入祸端，他并不能取信于严谨的彼得。这场小小的冲突最后以冷战结束了，玛丽在其中调合，西蒙干脆招揽了彼得的弟弟来帮忙，顺便希望聪明的安德烈来亲眼看看这位新人是否可靠。

等离开后，安德烈对西蒙说，那位感觉很笨拙，但人不坏。

西蒙笑得前仰后合，一把揽住安德烈的肩膀，大笑道好极了，彼得要被气死了。

而犹大闻言冻住了动作。长达10秒的冷场。犹大思考了一个来回，他不愿向耶稣说谎或者敷衍他，干脆硬着头皮选择沉默。想想耶稣如果认真发怒——那场面将会出格恐怖，绝不止他们关于小偷的争论那样简单。

但耶稣整个过程都很平静。犹大等着医生裁决他，本能地坐到了厨房的椅子上。西蒙送来的小绒布包里有一人份的安眠药。现在如果假意解释为犹大偶患失眠未免太迟了。

耶稣面向窗户，室外阳光正好，整个清冷的社区逐渐暖和起来。透过阳光，空气中的尘埃清晰可见，耶稣是个孩子的时候就喜欢躺在午后的阳光里，拍拍枕头观察四下纷飞的颗粒，好像它们在叽叽喳喳地胡闹着。

那样的生活似乎在窗外向他招手。他的面孔和头发融入阳光，变成画一样简单的色块和线条。

最后一次提问。耶稣搁置了关于药物的质询，长出一口气。为使自己坚定些他双手紧握在一起。

"离开这吧，犹大·以斯加略。"

犹大无奈地后仰。这毕竟是一个死循环，人会学着自己被纠缠的方式来纠缠别人。犹大刚想搬出彼得的不厌其烦来类比耶稣，但没料到耶稣还有后半句话——

"我们离开这。你和我一起走，好吗？"

不需要多余的确认，犹大了解了耶稣的意思。这就和以往的对话有微妙的不同了……犹大的喉结橄榄一样上下滑动。

该亚法穿过人群，向他致意的声音一概被无视。他在气头上。

现在工作又成为他一个人的了，一条狗没了都会不习惯，何况一个贪心的财会。

处理许多杂乱无章的破事让他心烦，递给他的种种文件他都想直接接过来撕了。以前亚那在的时候他确实如此，所以没人敢向他传递有用之物。但是现在人人都一副“我也没办法”的样子，所有东西都拿给他处理。

亚那算计了他。这个谋士反客为主，近年来倒支配起该亚法来了。若不是这次死亡事件，该亚法甚至想不到回头。该亚法暗骂一声，巴不得自己亲手毙了亚那。

该亚法五官拧得变形，强压着团揉文书的冲动，向手下喊：“怎么回事，这儿他妈的成了银行了？我第一回知道黑道还他妈要管这个？！”

他直接把文件扔开，纸张四飞。

毕竟文件内容相关的活儿都是亚那挑人来处理的，递文件的手下比该亚法更懂行。在这个年代，黑帮都在逐渐转化，听起来很滑稽但是他们确实在渐渐向商业集团靠拢。亚那打理贸易这方面颇为得当，桩桩件件有条不紊，他的投资和生意十之八九都赚，以致审判之门的这一支可称堆金积玉。

同级的人里有几个试图拉拢亚那，但是亚那毕竟在想着一步登天，所以全数推辞了。他不需要联合别的人，他需要的是趁手的用物。

犹大正是因为挣钱有一套而被亚那重视。传教无用，表示亚那也不会信任犹大，但是他毫无疑问曾试图培养犹大。更多时候人需要的不是信任而是利益的一致性，于是亚那用即将到手的各样未来怂恿犹大。然而钱与地位在犹大心里不如香烟啤酒，他虽不称无欲无求，但没什么东西能轻易打动他。最后，亚那只能选择一些最简易而行之有效的方法。

五六年前，他试图花点钱收买犹大当时的情人。他成功了。那位忠诚的情人在亚那指示下试图给犹大下毒，而犹大确认后不动声色地将她引到自己在城西的安全屋去，用些手段了结了她，自己甚至没有出面。

多亏亚那，犹大从此放弃了和什么人维持特殊关系。

"……耶稣，"犹大手里拨转着那只手枪。这个问题可以选登近五年内犹大最难回答的问题了。犹大倒希望耶稣搬出那个承诺来要求自己，可他只是请求。这让犹大顿感忐忑。

这位医生远远超乎他的想象。犹大手抵在下颌，"有人说过你很狡猾吗？"

"…我想没有。"

他们一定不真的了解你，这也难怪。

"如果，"犹大心烦意乱，"如果我不死，'父亲'也不会放过我，我不能把你——哈，我真的不能把你牵扯进来，这不一样。只要你走得远一些，希律就再也无法追踪你了，但是'父亲'不同，假如他确定要制裁你，就算我们躲到流放之地也没用。所以……"

犹大所言不虚，审判之门的那位"父亲"不会就此罢休，但是如果耶稣向他表明自己的身份，或许能够帮犹大逃过一劫。毕竟希律所在的位置明明原属自己的父亲，耶稣小时候和约翰一起见过那位英雄，在宴会上他十分夺目，当时他正是意气风发的年纪，小孩子们都很喜欢讨论那样神气的英雄。后来宴会散席，耶稣还溜到书房去，看见父亲和那位英雄谈天。

"…所以算了，医生，容我拒绝。况且你知道的，我是个烂人。我可以保证以后你会烦我，到时候你就要后悔今天的邀请了。"

这无疑是犹大一以贯之的生活方式。但是耶稣心里闪过了另一个想法——有某种东西横在那，即使闭上双眼也能明确感知，好像一个无声的咒语。

耶稣大致知道，该亚法杀了留下那个信物的特别的伴侣，所以仅是一个亚那的性命无法补偿犹大。好的，耶稣不再有意见了，他尝试伸手，但是犹大选择了一个旧日的幻影。这一切无关城市的秩序或者英雄的追责，让耶稣深感挫败的是他的努力全数无效。虽然心有不甘，但他不再尝试劝说了。

马上连脸上的那道伤也可以拆线了，这段生活要就此告一段落。耶稣不知自己身处何处，台上还是台下好像没了界限，他睁眼四望，原来剧院已经被砸烂了。

为了防止一时之乱，亚那的死讯没有传开，审判之门内部甚至有些人还不知道。而且，没有人看到该亚法将尸体丢在哪，一切好像本来就没发生过——除了该亚法脾气变得更差了。但是希律当然得到了消息。

这对希律来说正是从天而降的补偿，侄子那已经无可期待，再见面时只需要送他去见他父亲就可以了。故弄玄虚的亚那死了，希律不禁为这世界变得更洁净而欢欣鼓舞。那秃子丰厚的财产指派该亚法打理是徒劳，何不交给更贤明的人？现在正是吞并他们的好时机。而审判之门的"父亲"，那位英雄在此时好像也变得不再强悍，他半年内不曾公开露面，想必身体抱恙，或者已经身亡。这样的想法一根一根戳进希律的脑袋，使他眼前放光。

他的副手提醒他谨慎行事。希律转着手指打理了一下衣领，明显没有听进去。他回话说当然。

亚那死后，第五天。耶稣为犹大拆线。犹大的缝合非常粗糙，耶稣操作过程中一直板着脸，显然对犹大的作品很不满意。在他为犹大擦拭酒精的时候，犹大说:"我哪里让你生气了吗，医生？"

"你糟糕的缝针手法。"耶稣很不客气地皱起眉毛。

"对我来说'完成'就足够了，美观是个奢侈的追求，"犹大很占理地顶嘴，"况且当然我总不能一直敞着等你回来吧？"

耶稣操作镊子小心提起缝线。"闭嘴待着。我真应该从头教你。"

"闭嘴待着"？这也太可爱了？

犹大并不闭嘴:"从头教我？承蒙好意，算了吧。你难不成要到哪弄块死人给我练习吗？"

"你经常遇到需要缝合的情况，可是手艺完全没有精进。你不想我教你吗？"剪刀轻轻咬合。

…就快不需要了。犹大盯着耶稣的睫毛想。

"哪把枪是为你自己准备的？"耶稣淡然提问，好像听到了犹大的想法。

缝线抽出之时有些抻扯的痛感。"呃……我其实不怎么挑剔。"他反问，"你喜欢哪个？"

"那支金色的转轮手枪。"

但是犹大自己带着的是一支普通的黑色M1911，西蒙给他的也没有金色的转轮手枪。他先是愣了一下，然后笑了起来:"好啊，那倒也不错。"


	11. 11

耶稣打开水龙头，看着镜子岿然不动。他机械地倒了半杯水，接着打开手中的纸袋，将安眠药撒了进去。那些粉末至少四倍于标准用量。

药的味道无论如何也不会好。这东西喝起来如同石灰，很长时间以来耶稣尝试习惯它未果。最后他无法自控吐了出来，鼻腔被水倒灌，耶稣疯狂咳嗽，直至眼角渗泪。他尽量堵住口鼻，防止犹大听到。

吃或不吃并没太大区别，耶稣很长时间没有安睡过了。每天夜里他徒劳地躺在床上，感觉自己像一具尸体。有时候他能够入睡，但再睁开眼睛时四下依然漆黑。或者他被没有具体内容的噩梦烦扰，醒来时感觉自己被人扼住喉咙。

安眠药翻倍，药效却在减弱，每每入夜他便感到无力。偶尔他在床上翻身，能听到犹大类似梦呓的声音，他会起身去看看他。犹大频频蠕动，总在梦中和什么东西对抗。这时耶稣会在他旁边坐一会，握握他的手。

耶稣静立在原地不动，注意听着外面的动静。没有声音，犹大大概没有注意到自己。耶稣深呼吸了几次。

他打开盥洗室的门出去，不料犹大已经站在门外。耶稣吓得踉跄向后。

“哦，抱歉......”犹大也被耶稣吓到了。

耶稣明显吞咽了一下。他开门时候的表情已经被犹大看到了。犹大抬起手里的两听开罐了的啤酒:“喝点吗？”

耶稣并不是很想在凌晨喝酒。喝酒往往不会助眠，反而使他头疼。他本想去睡了——如果能睡着的话——但犹大居然突发兴致要喝酒。他不好拒绝，退步表示只能喝一点。

他们并立站在阳台上，犹大在旁边舒适地打了个呵欠。可耶稣此时没什么困意。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，现实的话题已经不再有什么意义，他们开始说起哲学。啤酒过半，他看向犹大，犹大手中的是第三罐了。耶稣开始分神，脑中排演着明天犹大会经历怎样的血战。他的肋骨还没彻底康复。

“嘿，医生？”犹大唤回了耶稣的思绪。

“我在听。”耶稣点点头，直接将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，然后把罐子随手抛开。

当啷当啷的碰撞声。罐子坠地后在地面上滚了一阵，谁都没说话，但是犹大看着耶稣的手紧握起栏杆，知道情况不妙。

"你其实不必这么做！我不会阻拦你，如果你想走，请现在就消失吧。"耶稣虽然有醉意，但自觉自己还很清醒，他努力瞪视住犹大，不想在气势上输掉。

虽然耶稣的语言已经足称愤怒，但犹大暗自觉得没有想象中那样可怖。他向前伸手，待耶稣注意到他的动作后才慢慢抓住耶稣的手腕，以防他坠下去。耶稣知道他递过来的啤酒里放了安眠药。犹大本应先道歉的，但是他讽刺地笑起来，"你已经知道了干嘛还要喝呢？"

"你怎么这样发问！我为什么要喝，难道不是因为你递给了我！"耶稣甩开犹大，后者的手还悬停在原处，警惕着他摔倒。耶稣叹了口气，"你的药不会有用的……我服药的时间太长，药效基本消失了。"

他是不愿对人说出这些的，哪怕是对玛丽。这些话使他深感悲哀。

犹大偏过头回忆起他爬到诊所门口的夜晚。滑稽的是如果耶稣没有失眠症也许犹大已经挂了。从那天到现在好像并不是很久，但仅是这段时间，犹大自己的身体变得异常迟钝。他在耶稣身边过于放松，每天越睡越长。

"耶稣，你一定知道，我这么做不是为了骗你，我想——没法道别的人是我吧。"

这种热情的话本不适合他。

他转过身背靠在栏杆上，抬头盯着月亮。今天月亮的颜色是暖黄。

耶稣愤愤地捶打了一下栏杆。"别…别说这种话。走吧。"

"走之前我告诉你一件事，那个女人早就把你每天的药换成别的东西了，维生素，或者什么玩意，总之不是安眠药。"

耶稣瞪大了眼睛。

犹大提到这些事就没有耐心，现在在耶稣面前也不想再控制什么:"下次你可以问问西蒙，反正他再也没机会找我算账了。我不得不说她真是……很有手段。该死，妈的……"

为了尽早结束这无益的对话，犹大从口袋里掏出一个东西递向耶稣。耶稣本来愣在原地，但被这东西打断思索，正常地辨认出它是何物后便沉下脸。

是犹大那爱人的戒指。犹大的声音在耶稣耳中开始变得飘忽，酒精或者安眠药在生效。“你介意为我保存它吗……也许过段时间我回来取。”

什么理性的安排都不想听了。那枚金属戒指在犹大手里发光。这是最后的夜晚。

"你……"

犹大发觉耶稣在颤抖，他紧握着拳头控制着身体。犹大知道，过一会他可能就收拾好了情绪，又冷静地说"没什么"或者"抱歉，我有点失控了"，然后让这件事翻篇。以前两个人从不互相追问。

果不其然，耶稣对着他自己叹了口气，低头闭上双眼。他高耸的双肩黯然倾塌，这代表他又自我安抚好了。即使是最后的夜晚，耶稣终是放弃了一些东西。他害怕被人剖析，因为他无法面对自身的低劣。他抬头，以一贯完美的医者姿态看着犹大。

"我没事，抱歉。"  
"我没事，抱歉。"

"——"被犹大猜中了，毫厘不差，耶稣突感惊恐。一只小羊羔进入了逼仄的死角。

犹大真的靠向耶稣移了一步，耶稣下意识后退了。这情形令耶稣尤为难堪，但是犹大却不打算继续敷衍过去。说到及时止损的话题，犹大自知他在耶稣身边陷得有些深了，而现在离开也不算晚。这两日他常常后悔和这位医生建立联系，但是不可否认的是如果他能活到七老八十，肯定会在病床上怀念这个蓝眼睛的美人，然后在幻觉里没什么痛苦地直接咽气。

"我猜你不是'没事'，医生。"

耶稣脸上罕见地产生了痛苦的神情，好像有什么东西在一边拉拽他一边抛开他。"不……"他捂住胸口靠着栏杆后退，整个人蜷缩着。

"别再'不'了，我请求你。"犹大丝毫没有敌意，但此时此刻任何语句在耶稣耳中都如同钢刀。

他从没见过医生这么紧张，他甚至想不到刚才发生了什么特别让耶稣慌乱的事。他上前靠近耶稣，笑问:"你打算在我去送死之前解开我的困惑吗？"

这句问话混在耶稣头脑之内的烟花炸裂声里了。他说了什么？耶稣被这番话清空了思考。我怎么了？

"别这样！"耶稣喘着粗气，一个完整的语句都吐不出来，"我……我恨我自己如此善妒！该死！"

意料之外的答案。

"什么？可你……"你嫉妒什么？

耶稣尽力退后远离了犹大。他放弃了，他悲伤地叫喊起来。

"我妒恨那枚该死的戒指！混账，你何必一定要这样！我困于叔父那里时，一心保护它，担心它无端被叔父毁掉！就是这件你和你的爱侣的信物！现在你要去送死却又让我保存它，为什么你总要提示我我只是个自说自话的白痴！犹大·以斯加略，你这混账！下地狱去吧！"他抽噎着，跪倒在地上。他是被自己精心放置好的扑克金字塔，然后眼看着犹大一根手指将自己拨散倒塌。

医生一定已经把这一生的脏话都骂完了。这个圣洁的人第一次这样扭曲地思考事情，怪罪无辜者。如他所说，他被嫉妒的恶魔着了道了。话一出口耶稣就后悔不已。

现在反而是犹大被吓住了，虽然他很快反应过来，冲到耶稣身边，但他不敢用力将他拉起来，就跪着用手臂支撑耶稣。

"不……"犹大不知道该说什么，最后他说，"耶稣，他是我的兄弟，就像你和西蒙、彼得那样。"

我们从小在街头生活，在这种地方小鬼是不可能一个人活下去的。除了每天的衣食，还得担心野狗或者恶徒……也许你想象不到，整条街只有妓女会偶尔给我一块饼。后来——她被男人杀了，我知道是谁的话一定为她报仇。那时候我是…5岁，对了。之前的记忆就没有了，父母不知道是扔了我还是死了。他也差不多。每天凑合活着，稍微长大点可以喘口气，街上的混混也会避开你，但有家人在身后的感觉，你应该比我了解。

他那时候开始给亚那工作，沾染了那些玩意……亚那那个王八蛋。后来因为被风暴的几个杂种劫了货，亚那觉得他派不上用场…他在逃跑的时候该亚法一枪把他杀了。然后他们纠缠我，要我在审判之门替他干活，还上他欠的货。

真是…太好笑了。我现在向你认罪已经晚了。其实我有的是机会离开，根本是我堕落了，借着帮派的斗争发泄情绪，一天天晃荡在这个鬼地方，是我……

医生，我知道我只是个说大话的白痴，也是个无药可救的烂人……我把它交给你，只是我——这是我的家人最后的痕迹了。我可以死在下水道里，但我希望它留在正确的人身边……我无意拿它侮辱你。

耶稣怔住了。上帝啊！即使犹大不说这些，他也早已后悔了。他羞愧不已，认定自己过于低劣，对犹大说出了那么伤人的话，接下来一生他都会对此愧疚。他的眼泪继续没完没了地掉下来，他向犹大赔罪。

"对不起，犹大，对不起……"

犹大不知道自己能说这么多。但是这些话没有使他难过，他平静得如同讲了个别人的故事。他为耶稣擦拭眼泪。"抱歉，我应该早些为你解释清楚。"

"对不起……我太卑鄙了，我真抱歉……"耶稣不停地道歉，"我是个低劣的人……"

犹大摇摇头，他可能笑得很难看。"几句话就可称低劣，那我一定已经完了。"

道听途说的神不知说过没有，每个人都能得救。以前犹大不在乎，现在他好奇了。

他根本不指望自己获救，他要耶稣获救。

耶稣低声抽泣着，肩膀发抖。犹大展开双臂抱住了他，从后面抚摸他的头。这头卷发的触感有些，令人焦躁。

我什么时候这么精神病了？犹大对自己翻了个白眼。他从来到耶稣这之后受到的影响太多了，这不是什么好事，并且他直到现在也无法认可耶稣那份没什么底线的善良。虽然从耶稣的角度看来，犹大只是嘴硬。

但是算了。别想那些不切实际的东西了。耶稣还在对自己无端的妒火和发怒喃喃道歉。

这一下犹大的思想开始延伸。因为他蓦地回想起耶稣第一次把戒指还给他的时候，耶稣好像问了些什么。是什么？

"伴侣的赠物吗？"——是这样问的。当时犹大什么都没回答。

哦。

犹大脑内响起红色警报，按下十个按钮也停不住的那种。人们说医生会中意自己照顾的病人，真是个长久的扯淡谣言！其实这挺奇怪的，如果要我照顾病人，也许还不如想个辙弄死算了。谁喜欢给自己找罪受吗？会有人爱虚弱的病人？别开玩笑了，真是想想就萎了。医生对病人产生感情？这是他们臆想出来的，病人会爱医生还差不多。

犹大意识到自己想了些什么。——我他妈完蛋了。

犹大扶住额头。他混乱地希望脑内的思绪赶紧离开。想点别的，想点别的。他反复有意地抽离关于医生和病人的话题，但耶稣的身影挥之不去，在幻想内外都看着他。尤其现实中他正搂着他——有了这种奇形怪状的妄想之后，这行为突然让犹大如坐针毡了。

"呃——求求你。"犹大浑身不自在，"我我……对不起......"

耶稣抬头直视犹大，脸上的泪痕明晰可见。"犹大？"他不知犹大突然像机械失控一般是怎么回事。

但是这个"犹大？"来得恰到好处，各种意义上都是。犹大全身紧绷，脑袋空空地回答:"耶稣，我事先向你道歉。"

——药片的味道。

犹大像在吃糖的同时吃药。他细细品味了半天。

这是他想要的吗？犹大好像想起了什么。耶稣问他是否感到复仇的满足？犹大潜意识作怪，回答说他想要别的……在那个精油香味弥漫的早上。

当然了，没错。他是有那种愿望的，但耶稣表达了同等的愿望后，他反而后退了。

镇静下来后，耶稣把头埋在犹大怀里。即便不是药物起效，耶稣也足够疲惫了。

关于耶稣的失眠犹大别无他法。这种时候，他的思路又简单起来——只需把耶稣的敌人全数干掉，特别是阴魂不散的希律，也许失眠症就能自然而然痊愈。

为了尚未兑现的承诺，犹大默默祈求着好运。

“求求你，不……”耶稣试图喊叫，但他声音喑哑。他想尽力抓住犹大的胳膊，却几乎抬不起手，“我不想失去你们……”

这神奇的读心术已经使犹大习惯了。他抱着耶稣回答，“如果你还有别的办法...你知道我欠你的，我可以替你做任何事。”

"你做不到……你永远只会拒绝我提出的要求，你这骗子……"耶稣的声音渐微。


	12. 12

空旷的公园里，该亚法倚在栏杆上吸烟。

“晚上好？——亲爱的该亚法。”

该亚法循声看去，希律正闲庭信步走到跟前。他自顾自情绪饱满地挥手。“你好像等了一会儿了，看起来是。但是这并非因为我迟到......”希律左右手摆到眼前，手腕上什么都没戴，他摊摊手，“对啦，是你来早了。从这一点上我可得感激你。”

该亚法确实早来了。他早来了一个半小时，把这附近逛遍了，希律什么都没有准备。

“说真的最奇妙的是你愿意来。”希律食指点着该亚法笑起来。该亚法觉得恶心，骂骂咧咧推开他的手。“冷漠！不过好吧，如果我们的谈话有所成效，以后热情问候的机会太多了。”

该亚法也不遮掩，直接翻了个白眼：“你有屁快放。”

希律顺手抻出口袋里的小册子在脸边扇风。该亚法来赴会证明他倒不算蠢，况且没了亚那的弊端好像早已显露了。希律说：“你是否准备接受我的提议？——啊，前提是，亚那的财富还在吧，对吗？”

审判之门的钱他也盯上了？该亚法叉着手皱起眉头。希律总是能把莫名其妙的话说得理所当然，这反而让该亚法无话可说，甚至怀疑了一下难道是自己脑子有病，"这真他妈是……"希律笑着拍拍该亚法的肩膀，得到的回答是再伸手就砍了，他并不在意，继续说下去:"你看，亚那死了——"该亚法猜到希律要有一番长篇大论了，他一定在车里背了一个下午。

"说真的，我绝不能说我喜欢亚那，他为人做作，自负使他毙命。我想，你也并不喜欢亚那？"他伸手，但该亚法没有接话。于是希律继续播放起来，"是的，没人会喜欢亚那的。可惜你突然发现亚那死了你也无法经营他到来之前的生活，因为你们内部被他悄悄地改变了。"

"人就是简单的动物，习惯造成的后果就是无法适应……"

该亚法立刻打断他。"你要争着来补亚那的空缺了？"

"哦，别这样理解。我与亚那不同，我和你要建立平等的关系，我是一位顾问，如果你认可的话，契约已经准备好了。"

希律拿出一份文件。

“妈的。”

犹大在街道上抽着烟，他回头看了看阳台，没人。很好，该去做点正事了。

今晚联络时，他的线人给了他一个好消息，希律和该亚法会私下会面。犹大先是觉得不解。

"风暴那边有我的朋友。你见过吗？他说他帮过你的那位医生。"

——耶稣确实说过曾有一个人给他领路，但询问了线人后，犹大得知那位耳朵下方有痣的帮助人并非耶稣父亲的旧部。事情有点奇怪，然而现在再叫线人打听也没什么必要了。每到这种时候，人会自我劝解说这些边边角角的事不重要。

“好极了，谢谢你。”犹大五个指头来回点着桌面，他看向盥洗室，耶稣进去好一会了，“这段时间你帮大忙了。”

“客气，臭小子。第六区第八区现在来了新的人，你知道吧，该亚法那边的。”

“去他妈的吧，我管不了那些破事。要是没意外的话，以后也用不着通话了。报酬备好了，三个月后会有人给你送来。希望你那难喝的咖啡能卖三个月。”

“嘿！”

“以后自己当心点，朋友。祝你顺利。”

犹大撂下电话，一句“你知不知道你变得有点恶心了......”没骂完就中断了。

希律侃侃而谈。关于他能带来多少财政的好处，他能怎样协助该亚法推翻审判之门的父亲，以及如何让更多的人信服。该亚法真是难以比较亚那和希律谁更恼人些。希律还在喋喋不休，他坐在长椅上好像已经坐上了王座。在该亚法分神时，希律问：“关于亚那的死你是怎么向那位父亲解释的？嗯？”

该亚法瞪着空无一物的前方，回答：“我没去见父亲。”

他确实没去。但现在他非常担忧自己的选择了。

“关于那个英雄，你大可放心，说辞是件简易的学问......我无数次和他交谈过。哦，然而，他现在健在么？”希律不动声色地抛出最在意的问题。

“活得好好的呢——”该亚法回神，厉声吼道，“你倒是巴不得他死了！”

希律又拿出和侄子说话时那种纯白的姿态：“你不是在和亚那计划推翻他吗？别好心祝他健康了，好朋友，为何要向我表演，那人可不懂戏剧有什么动人之处。你想猜猜这位父亲现在怎么看待你吗？予你机会去向他下跪求情，可能他会宽恕你么？你才是最应该希望他被死神亲吻之人。”

该亚法这头狮子是来来回回被驯兽员俘虏了，嚣张的气焰像被雨滴浇打。他撑着脑袋待了一会，然后从口袋里掏出枪。希律就看着他的动作。

“父亲会原谅我——只要我把你这个罪人的脑袋交出去。”他把枪顶到希律整齐打理过的脑门上。

“说错了，是‘只要你足够自信’。”希律露出两排牙齿，“你看，等你杀了我去请罪，他就只需要解决你一个了。别仗着他的宠爱胡作非为，很低劣，我猜他也不会赞赏你。何况你确定他要让我死吗？风暴能够轻易移交你们的人管理吗？地区如若陷入混乱你依然难辞其咎，随便死上一位重要人物你就又得跟着掉脑袋。”

“我现在就站在你这一侧，你依然要杀了我去和那位阴晴不定的父亲赌吗？”

现状真是不能再棒了。该亚法放下了枪。

希律心下十分满意。语言是最简单的武器，亚那之前怎样游说该亚法他并不知道，但他很赞赏自己今日的表现。

希律夸张了很多内容。他知道该亚法对那位父亲有多畏惧，父亲也许了解所有真相，但在众人面前，该亚法没做过任何事，亚那的死全部归因于犹大的个人恩怨即可，父亲没有理由除掉该亚法。而他竟然没去接触父亲，这给了希律余地，自己只要再三强调父亲对于背叛行为的愤怒就足够了。

希律的语言成功放大了该亚法的心虚，最后他一定会抓住这根救命稻草。

他太盲目了。希律笑着想。

该亚法呆在原地。末了他说:"等会…他妈的……我需要考虑……"

最好不要让他考虑，他的手下中会有能点明他的人。希律自然准备了应对这种情况的回话，但只等他伸手，一声枪响突然使他定住了。

然后是第二声。

直到该亚法颓然跪倒希律才颤动起来。他慌忙确认起来，好在自己身上没有任何感觉——两发子弹分别击中了该亚法的左右腿。

该亚法低声嘶叫着，他摸出腰间的配枪，但很快握枪的手又被一枚子弹打中。

该亚法嘴角溢出血来，他的咳嗽因此变得极度恶心。

希律站起了身。他的副手应在附近，可是此时没有从任何一处现身。他已经看清了射击者的来向，况且手枪的射程不远，他望向鹅卵石搭起的小径，从树木的阴影里走出一个人。

希律并未见过。

他的眼神在来者和该亚法之间来回了两趟，直觉认定自己不在这场纷争中。

"你是……？"希律尝试开口。

来者哼笑着，没有直接作答:"该亚法会为你介绍。"

"混账……他妈的……"该亚法凄厉地咆哮起来，"你这…野狗！叛徒！"

叛徒？希律兀自紧张。因为一直称他为"责任人"，希律想了一会才对应上他的身份。"是那位不幸的替罪羔羊。"希律评价道。

希律心里写写划划，假使自己的副手已经被除掉了，此刻他就难以在一个杀手面前留下该亚法的命。那就只能进入备选计划了——这位犹大杀了该亚法，撞见他们的希律裁决了此人。

意识到自己正在见证一桩完全利于自己的好事发生，希律又挥起小册子扇了扇脸。"我太能理解你的愤恨了，可怜的人。享受你的复仇吧，你应得的。"

"我更希望你能闭上嘴。"犹大直直盯着跪着的该亚法，他收起了来自西蒙的那支枪，将左手的铁棍交到右手，"现在，"

希律乖巧地坐到长凳上。他缺少一瓶看戏时享用的红酒。

该亚法挺着身子，他血流如注，脖子可笑地颤栗着，头上的汗全都掺着血拧在他的胡子里。十年以来犹大第一次俯视他。

毫无快意。甚至可以说，犹大很厌恶这种感觉，如同心心念念的餐厅端上来的都是腐尸。

但是这是一个相应的程序。为十年前的某个平常的日子，该亚法一枪打中了犹大的兄弟的后心，今天他理应享受同等的待遇。

"你这混蛋……对我们恩将仇报！天生下贱的叛徒！"该亚法喷着血沫大叫。

"除此之外可以说些新鲜句子吗？比如，你对莱恩忏悔过吗？"

"哈哈哈……"该亚法斜着脑袋，用尽力气看他，"搞什么？你装什么？牧师？还是神本身？我他妈可不是亚那……我后悔的只有没早点把你们都杀了！去你妈的……你这条狗，别他妈以为…这就算了……"

这是情理之中的回复。铁棍在地上划出刺耳的嘎啦声，然后高抬起来。"幸好你比亚那结实些。"

铁棍落下。犹大沿着脊柱痛击下去，每一下都加深一些力道。希律轻轻用手背掩住了嘴。

直到最后该亚法连哼唧的力气都没有了。希律总感觉手套上溅上了血，但是翻看时那还是一副干净的白色手套。

最终犹大从靴子里取出一只匕首。希律优雅地"哦"了一声，转过头。匕首抽出来时，浓重的气味使希律空呕了一声。

"哦，"他看了看该亚法，"不错。"

叮铃——

叮铃——

听起来像某种风铃。

有了这个概念后，场景自主构建起来了。一个午后，向阳的卧室，柔软的床铺和干净的床单。耶稣睁开眼睛，他怀里抱着枕头。他立刻回忆起来，这是个不用上课，也没有家庭教师造访的日子，只要愿意，整个下午他可以随意睡过去。

窗外怎样了？

他听到院子里传来声音。仔细辨认，他能听到一个男孩和一个女孩在打闹。那是他的表兄和妹妹。

叮铃——

原来那是他窗口的风铃。耶稣翻了个身，朝向窗户眯起眼睛。空中的尘埃缓缓飘落，在耶稣眼里，那像是一些悠闲的过路人，它们在空中走动……

风铃还在不断响着。耶稣突然发觉到睡眠让自己有点口渴，他转头，床边正放着苏打水。

门开了，带起一阵风，风铃的绳子乱系在一起，它的声音变得破碎。进来的人是犹大，他的夹克缝好了。

他把杯子递给小耶稣，卷毛小孩坐起身来，想说谢谢！也想说你来啦！但犹大先说话了:"你不接电话吗，亲爱的？"

"电话？"耶稣不明所以，把苏打水喝了下去。电话在哪？——哦，比起那个来，犹大还是一样讨人厌，他讽刺我的时候，很喜欢叫我"亲爱的"。

犹大用下巴指了指那串风铃。那是耶稣的房间里没有的东西。

耶稣睁开眼睛，居室的电话正响个没完。

犹大擦了擦匕首上粘连的红色物质，面无表情地问:"你就是那个医生的叔父？"

希律抬起了眉毛:"喔——没想到我的侄子有你这样英勇的朋友。我真心的。"

犹大点起了一根烟:"我可以帮你抓到他。你能付我多少？"

"你将他带到我面前，我付你5块银币。你将他的头交给我，我付你50万。"

犹大没忍住笑出声来。希律当然不懂50万银币里有什么典故。


	13. 13–完结

"这使你觉得好笑吗？"希律歪头的样子像某种丑陋的鸟类。

"不……"犹大悠闲地享受着香烟，"比我想得简单。倒也不错。"

"嗯哼，你决定同我交易了？"

"没什么理由拒绝。"50万银币？犹大刚好欠着50万银币。或者，如果按他自己强行解释，这50万银币也可以兑换成希律的性命。虽然希律根本不值这个数。

"嗯……值得称赞。"希律点了点头，"可是——你今天兴许要殒命此处才行了。比起求回那个顽劣的孩子来说，我更倾向于拿你跟你们的父亲交代，你难说不是个上佳的人选。"希律从腰间取出配枪，是一把瓦尔特ppk。他不怎么适合这把枪，"或许你愿意先告诉我怎么去寻他吗？"

希律瞧见犹大叹了口气。犹大自言自语一般说:"我确实想到过…"

犹大非常不悦地看着希律。有一只胳膊突然勒住了希律的脖子，迫使他扬起头。这个动作只需轻轻收劲，希律就能在10秒内毙命。突袭的窒息感让希律跳闸般断片了几秒钟才清醒过来，ppk从他手里掉落。

"…你命不错，亚那。"犹大抬起了枪口。

"劝告你行动当心些，渎神者。"亚那平稳地看着犹大，"如若你冲动选择，你的医生也性命难保。"

该亚法没去见父亲。因为有人去见了父亲。

说是"见面"，不如说是父亲命令的。亚那被犹大踹下车后，该亚法还是将他捡了回来。他本来已经满身怨气，巴不得不为亚那准备葬礼，直接将他丢到后院喂给罗威纳，但想不到那个羸弱的光头居然活着。

亚那咯出一口黑血，本来安静了的躯体重新运作起来，他那撕裂纸张一样的嗓音嚎叫起来令人不适。

该亚法失落地揉着额头。他甚至觉得，亚那每个月80分钟的傻逼祈祷真的起效了，神赏了他额外一条命。

在用电话粗略报告了这件事后，父亲要求该亚法将亚那送到自己的驻地。该亚法没有申请同行，之后甚至没有询问亚那的情况。如果父亲能看见，甚至会发现该亚法连电联时都在努力避开眼神。

该亚法焦头烂额地处理亚那的事务时，亚那本尊在父亲的庄园里接受了治疗。三天后，他勉强可以在父亲的餐桌上自行用餐。这条长桌有一间会议室那么长，父亲在遥远的对面听他说话，手里持餐刀来回搅动鳄梨酱。

亚那把教堂的冲突解释成犹大被希律收买，对自己痛下杀手。简单且逻辑清楚。父亲又问，希律为什么要突然反抗我呢？

也许是因为他认定他已有能力取代您了。

父亲嘴角上扬。但亚那很难觉得那是在笑，父亲好像因他的回话而尴尬起来。亚那反感鳄梨和与鳄梨相关的所有制品，他在面包上涂满一层鳄梨酱，翻过勺子抹匀它。

在他专注于美化面包片时，父亲突然开口说，亚那，我给你相应的权限，准许你除掉希律。

亚那的手顿了顿，他有些问题，但没有提出。父亲就是厌恶他这一点。该亚法会毫不犹豫地问他"那风暴的人呢？怎么处理？"但是亚那不会。

听到亚那首次提到医生，犹大微笑着咬紧了牙齿。尽管他知道亚那太有可能是在虚张声势，但不确定感让他浑身凝固了。

亚那勒着希律的手里握着一柄德产的小型手枪，银色的壳子非常显眼;他的另一只手卡住希律的脖子，有一支没盖的钢笔在他手里。

不怎么标准的裸绞。

他开始背念一些没人愿意听的内容，而犹大脚黏在原地，感觉浑身爬满了蟑螂。

"父亲赋予我抹杀你的权力。背弃故土，背弃族群，也背弃父亲者……神降罪于你，在地狱承受苦难吧。"

"…听…听着亚那！"希律握住了他的手臂，除了宝藏将近的那个时刻，他还不曾表现得那么焦急，"我们之间至少有共同的利益！况且，你，与我，我们可以交流！该亚法从来都不理解你……"

亚那稍稍用力，希律的声音就更加尖细且骇人。他开始提供条件给亚那。

"想想你的宏愿……！我助你完成它！风暴…的力量……"他说话变得越来越困难，"可以……为你所用——"

这次亚那的手法较为熟练了。他正确地将钢笔插在希律的喉咙，割开了他的颈动脉。

从希律的喉部发出了怪异的咕噜声，很快，像溺毙的前奏那样，希律发出来一些空有音调而传不出内容的悲鸣。被捉住的狐狸在枷锁下挣扎了一阵，手够不到任何自救的东西。待他垂下脑袋后，亚那依然抓着他挡在身前。那支小巧的手枪指着犹大。

虽然亚那面前有一座肉盾，但叫犹大在月下打中一个光头也不是难事。犹大空着的手悄悄攥紧，提醒自己专注。

"神选择了我。"亚那说。

他的问候就是这种类似争宠得胜的宣告，在犹大看来，亚那甚至是个可怜虫。“我需要提醒你一下吗——你也背弃了父亲，收拾收拾行李和那个变态一起走吧。”

"我所行出自神的意志，我理应领受，并取代父亲。预言的时日到来，他也将无力阻碍我！"

犹大眯起了眼睛:"我本以为你活过来之后能清醒一点呢？"

这句话没头没尾，亚那却听懂了其中的意思——他被他眼中的牲畜一般的不逊者怜悯了，亚那怒火中烧，也许只是因为被犹大看清了真实。他尖啸起来，样子十分可悲。

"闭嘴！我的罪恶便是放任你这轻蔑者苟活！教魔鬼吞噬你吧！"

有人扣下了扳机。

耶稣放下那位线人的电话后起身向公园去了，他穿上大衣，抵御夜里的湿冷空气。

在接近他们前他就听到一个声音的尖叫，那是某种陌生的尖锐嗓音，仿佛破旧而扰人的汽笛，充满了暴戾。他不需更多的确认了，那正是被犹大称作"教唆者"的亚那。犹大的线人告诉他，那个亚那并没死。

他沿着犹大来时的路过来，正看到他们对峙着，亚那还抱着叔父，的遗体。

耶稣当即从怀中拿出一把金色的转轮手枪指向亚那。他十几岁时和彼得一起学过枪械的使用。

但是此时他的心跳异常起来了。他阅读过千万次，并且毫无出入地默写下来的那份遗书好像在他眼前展开。

……你已然是一名医生，而非我等这般的凶手。使用我为你准备的东西——哪怕只有一次，都会使你成为不堪的人。

这太狡猾了。耶稣的手颤抖起来。

他的父亲刻意教会他用枪。他的父亲刻意留下这样的遗物和诅咒！他只需要向谁开枪，便要堕落为不堪之人吗？！可他父亲已经堪称杀人无度了！难道越过不堪的门栏后，他甚至还有任何资格指责自己的儿子吗？

亚那的喊叫加剧了耶稣的恐惧。"我的罪恶便是放任你这轻蔑者苟活！教魔鬼吞噬你吧！"

这句话只是说给了犹大，但耶稣觉得这仿佛预言着自己的命运，而亚那越是急切地叫喊，耶稣越紧张得无法控制双手。可他知道如果再犹豫，亚那便要向犹大开枪了——

扣动扳机。

扣动扳机？

在动手之前，有人压下了耶稣的手。他惊呼一声。

亚那应声倒地了。而耶稣手还停留在扳机上抖个不停。

开枪的人来自耶稣身后。

"别脏了你的手，小少爷。"

熟悉的压迫感。棕熊一样的高大阴影。

耶稣愣了愣。这次他转回身去看他了。这是希律的副手，耶稣第一次正面看到他的样貌。

"……彼拉多？"他叫出了正确的姓名。

那位巨人露出了惊异的神色，甚至没来得及正常地回应他。

"你是…彼拉多。"耶稣喘着气重复了一次。

耶稣小的时候，偷偷溜到书房去，看到审判之门的那位英雄，被犹大称作"父亲"的人物，和自己的父亲在闲聊。他在门外就被人捉起来，那就是彼拉多。当时，耶稣能回忆起来的只有脚高高抽离地面的恐惧。但这个板着脸的护卫把他提到视线平齐处，却突然笑了起来。他把耶稣放回地面，然后在身后轻轻扶着他的肩膀催促他上前，于是耶稣挪着步子进去了，一个踉跄差点摔倒。

两位父亲都大笑起来。那个英雄说，彼拉多！你对小少爷太野蛮了！回去我要责罚你做件蠢事！

"你……"耶稣无从说起。

"耶稣？！"犹大在远处喊他，然后朝他奔来。

彼拉多盯着犹大，继续向耶稣说:"很多年不见了，小少爷，真难得你记得我……代父亲向您问好。"

"…我还能获救吗？"他看向耶稣，诚恳地期待着积极的回答。

犹大已经到了切近，他先是打量了一番彼拉多，便又慌张地检视耶稣是否受伤。

耶稣直视着彼拉多的同时握住了犹大的手。"你也追求'获救'吗？"

天大的笑话。

彼拉多冷哼出声:"那就算了。快走吧。"

犹大眼神征求耶稣的意见。耶稣握了握他的手，两人无言地跑出了公园。

彼拉多在原地站了片刻，好像迈出一步就会伤及未来。最终他叹了口气，走到月光下。他踱步看着各人的尸体，静心向每一具补上一枪。他的手早就不干净了，事到如今却奢谈获救。他后悔向小少爷询问。

彼拉多下半生将顶替亚那、该亚法、希律，成为新的罪人。但是此时，他看着犹大和耶稣的背影，仿佛做成了千万个自己都失败了的事业，肩上的负担变轻了。

太阳升起后，无数工作会排队上门的。彼拉多在长椅上坐下。

耶稣好像还很镇定，但犹大知道他只是一味强撑着。"过来吧……休息一下。"犹大趴着，无力地向他伸手。

耶稣闻言仰躺到犹大旁边。

清洗过的柔软金发铺开，犹大伸手揉搓起来。耶稣伸了个懒腰，胳膊撂在犹大背上，他用手背的关节摩挲着犹大的脊背。"你的脊柱有些侧弯……"

犹大翻了个白眼。这句话是他第二次听到了。"饶了我吧。"

外面的天空已经微微亮起。窗外有振翅和鸟鸣声。很近。耶稣听了一会，介绍说"它经常来。"

"我猜是你每天在喂它吧。"

耶稣转头看着犹大:"你为什么知道？"

"…难道是我每天掰很多面包屑吗？"

耶稣叹了口气。

他从床头拿过了自己的转轮手枪放在胸前，枪口指着自己的下巴。

"犹大……"他像忏悔一样呼唤起来，"我…已经成为罪人了。"

犹大一动不动。"嗯？"

"我使用了这支手枪。"

"……你在在意那个遗言吗？"

"是的…我本认为，父亲太严苛了，他明明杀过那么多人，却警告我会因此成为不堪的人……可是他是对的。"他的声音变得微弱，"只要向着其他的生命开枪，我就会把这种行为正当化……我当时想要救你。"

犹大翻过身看向天花板。他考虑了一下，即使耶稣不出现，他应该也不会在那种场合败给亚那…但是，所谓结果就是不容置疑的东西，他依然要对耶稣——包括那个令人不悦的父亲的亲卫——表示敬意。

他安慰他说:"你并没有真的开枪，医生。你的手还是干净的。"

"那并不能欺骗自己。只是彼拉多帮了我，如果他不在…我一定会伤到亚那。然后，会有第二次，第三次……我不再在意，不再恐惧，我会依赖枪支的力量，一次次都解释成'迫于无奈'。我的父亲太了解我了。"

犹大静默地听完了他的话。然后他问:"那么…你打算怎么办？赎罪？"

"是的。"耶稣枪抵着下颌，他闭上双目扣动了扳机。

"……该死。"犹大没气力发火，他尽量提高了声音，"别这样吓人！"

回到落脚处后，犹大把耶稣那支枪的子弹全卸下了丢进抽屉，比起让他拿着枪乱晃，犹大宁愿耶稣吸烟。耶稣逗留在希律那时，犹大不仅翻找出了那封复制信，还打开了他们第一次见面时耶稣拎着的小手提箱。他看得出耶稣拿到它后从未使用过，也从未保养过。枪的状态很差。

"现在你可以同我一道离开这里吗？"耶稣问。

"你要用那个承诺命令我吗？"犹大擅长反问。

"不。"耶稣睁开眼睛。他们对视了一会，犹大不解地抬起了眉毛。

"把它留给一个简单的要求吧。完成这个要求后，你可以自由离开，想到何处去便到何处去。"

"啊，你真贴心。"

耶稣伸手搂过犹大的脖子，犹大顺从地凑到他跟前。耶稣伸手摸了摸他的右脸颊，他才意识到耶稣在注意那条伤口。因为犹大处理不当，那个部分的皮肤深浅不一，摸上去更是凹凸不平。从医学角度上耶稣曾表达了极大的不满。

犹大爽朗地笑起来:"你特别介意的话我干脆盖住它。"

"不，这很适合你，懒惰又随性的家伙。"耶稣抓紧了他的肩膀，犹大感觉衣服连带后肩的皮肉都被耶稣揉成一团。他轻啄在犹大唇上，然后退开。但犹大揽住了他的背。

"哦，医生，千万别随意消耗掉这么高价的吻。"

【END】


	14. 番外 —【记录】

【记录】

本丢·彼拉多难得有一个假日，他在庭院里躺坐着休息。

他年轻时被父亲选中成为亲卫，只是因为记忆力出众。在帮派中，记忆力不算什么大不了的天赋，感召力、指挥能力、超强的运动神经都要更受追捧。但是几位亲卫都是以一些稀奇古怪的理由被征用的。

但大多数时间他都是在希律的手边度过的。父亲让他进入风暴，以年为单位从内部瓦解他们。那是个苦差事，但他能够做到。并且，有时候他会产生某种想法，把父亲和希律进行比较——无论多少次，得出的结论都相同，他不会背弃父亲而选择希律。

彼拉多自己会将他的经历记录在册，存储在脑内，好比一间藏书室。

在这个假日，他有不少时间回顾（糟糕的）人生，于是他在茶点边随性检索起来，翻出了五年前的某一册。

这些事自从结束后他就没再翻阅过。这并不是一个和他自己有多少关联的故事，他更像是旁观了，或者说撮合了一对毛头小子罢了，而这个丘比特行为的直接结果，就是五年来他像转轮一样不停歇地工作起来。

他望着天，但是眼睛中逐渐失去了具象的景色。

……

【9月3日】  
小少爷动身出城。有几个人跟踪他。他很聪明，但有两个没甩开。叫手下除掉了。

【9月4日】  
小少爷果然到了此处。我本希望他和商旅一同到其他城市去。以后只能留心一些了。好在他留在审判之门的地区，在第八区。

【9月5日】  
没什么动向。

【9月6日】  
小少爷碰到了第八区的管理人。希律吩咐人在城里搜他，我指派了一些无关的地方。

【9月7日】  
没什么动向，小少爷的医馆开业了。

【9月8日】  
一切突然变乱了。希律接到一桩冲突的消息。死了一个中间商。我随他去了亚那那里。亚那陷害了那个叫犹大的管理人。向父亲说明了此事。

——他竟然逗留在小少爷的医馆里？

虽然没有必要，但是向父亲说明了此事。

【9月9日】  
管理人离开了医馆。街上人多眼杂，有个家伙问到了医馆，带了一拨人过去。我不得不犯险警告小少爷，但他很固执。在他被其他人捉到之前，我在医馆外的街道上拦住他，送到了希律那。之后找个机会放走他。

希律要的是某种遗产，我假意离开，叫人到他需要的地方去取。

【9月10日】  
很早犹大离开了医馆，下午回来，他受了伤。有我的眼线告诉我亚那在教堂被他杀了。取遗产的人回来给我看，只是一口空箱子。然后我听说小少爷跑了。他确实很聪明。我立刻叫人为他引路。

【9月11日】  
确认他们离开了医馆。找了两个尸体充数，烧了医馆。他们滞留在北区。

我问了希律他要的到底是什么东西，希律胡言乱语。他一直嘲笑亚那明明不是法利赛人却要伪造一个身份，但看来他自己也想要名正言顺的尊位。

晚上小少爷的从属们去见他。

【9月12日】  
没什么动向。向父亲说明了知道的情况，父亲告诉我，亚那没有死，正在他的庄园里。在实际的证据上他无法处置亚那，所以交由我。

【9月13日】  
小少爷的从属去见他。除此之外没什么动向。亚那能动了，很好。希律知道了亚那的“死讯”，他好像很想拿到亚那的财产。

【9月14日】  
小少爷那里没什么动向。我是保姆吗？希律要求与该亚法见面，他答应了，时间选在明天晚上。除了我希律没有指派任何人。向父亲说明了此事。

【9月15日】  
将消息给了犹大的线人。在会面的时候，犹大除掉了该亚法。我知道亚那一直在看着——如果我没记错的话，该亚法还娶了亚那的女儿。亚那以父亲的名义杀了希律。我看到那位小少爷来了。他记得我的名字。我问候他。我代父亲问候他。

我问他“我还能获救吗？”  
他的回答是“你也追求获救吗？”

令人难过。

【9月16日】  
向风暴的众人说明了希律与该亚法交火死亡。跟从的人比想象要多，这些年的努力卓有成效。父亲安排了新的人接替亚那。

【9月17日】  
希律的葬礼，冗长。赶回来的莎乐美表现十分得体。我可能糊涂了，甚至问她愿不愿意接手风暴的管理。她笑着喊我"本丢叔叔"。

......

一声兽类的“嗷呜”打断了他的思考，他手里的茶已经凉透了。

无论是小少爷，还是那位管理人，或者莎乐美小姐，都再也没有出现过。那是好事。

“你在这啊。”彼拉多放下茶杯，向游荡过来的宠物伸手。但灵活的小生物借着手掌一跃蹦上他的肩膀。那是一只黑猫。彼拉多抓着它的毛说：“你一定知道他们去哪了。”

黑猫喵了一声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结啦，给大家磕个头吧，我写得太差了对不住各位。


End file.
